A Perfect Doll
by Hime no Baka
Summary: Hinata creía que el amor estaba perdido, Sasori creía que el amor no existía. SasoHina// Especial SasuHina//
1. Prólogo

A Perfect Doll

_**A Perfect Doll**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece TT, si no a Kishimoto-sensei **

**- Capítulo 1-**

- Mucho ruido, Deidara probando sus bombas, Kisame afilando su tenebrosa espada, Tobi tratando de hacer hablar a Itachi y éste pasando de largo de él. No, no podía estar ahí más. A pesar de tener un cuerpo semi-inmortal y que era insensible al tacto, no soportaba el bullicio, sentía todo aquellos sonidos rebotar dentro de su vacío ser, tenía que alejarse.

- Menudo carnaval, sólo falta que el idiota de Deidara se le ocurra hacer bombas que exploten con luces de colores.- Se adentró en el bosque de Konoha, buscando el dichoso lago que Tobi todo el día anduvo promocionando, con una cascada que medía no se cuantos metros y mas aislado que el mismísimo Uchiha. Le gustaban aquellos lugares, donde su belleza se podía apreciar por mucho tiempo, y lo más importante, tranquilo.

- Heh, "¿El arte es una explosión? ¿Espontánea, fugaz y ruidosa?". A ver si con esto te convences de que el verdadero arte es para apreciarlo eternamente Deidara- Murmuró con una expresión inmutable en su rostro, fijando su vista a la cascada que efectivamente, era enorme.

Apoyando la espalda en un árbol se quedó, con la vista fija al frente, totalmente quieto y siquiera algún movimiento o respiración, como un muñeco. Le gustaba aquella paz, se había acostumbrado a ella desde niño, a la soledad, a tener como compañía a sus marionetas, que sólo hacían eso, una compañía muda, pero agradable.

Cuando le asignaron como compañero a ése bocazas de Deidara, se le hizo algo molesto al principio, hablando hasta por las manos…. Literalmente. Pero sus habilidades combinadas compatibilizaban bastante bien, y Deidara a pesar de ser un bribón, empezó a dejar de molestarle su compañía. No la apreciaba, ahora sólo se le hacía indiferente.

Sasori arrugó muy levemente el ceño cuando su paz se vio perturbada. Se oían pasos corriendo hacia el lago, hacia su sitio, pero no se movería, esperaría hasta que el intruso aparezca. Una figura delgada pasó a su lado desde detrás de su árbol, y tan rápidamente como apareció desapareció en el lago. El marionetista vio impasible como la figura se había lanzado al agua, que al parecer era profunda debido a que ya no había rastro del intruso. Pasaron algunos minutos en los que sus rasgos faciales no se modificaron en nada, con toda su atención puesta al frente. Escuchó como algo emergió a la superficie, pero desde donde se encontraba no distinguía nada. Con algo de curiosidad finalmente se acercó a la orilla y ahí la vio, desmayada en el lago, con su cara hermosamente relajada, intacta, perfecta. Se arrodilló para inspeccionarla mejor y le acarició una mejilla, no sentía nada, no sabía si era suave o áspera, no sabía que tan agradable era. Dirigió su mano a su cabello y por como se perdían entre sus insensibles dedos dedujo que era suave.

- Eres muy hermosa, no dejaré que caigas ante la maldición de la vejez- La tomó entre sus brazos, sin sentir el agua que estilaba de la ninja- Serás una bella muñeca.- Y así volvió con los demás de Akatsuki, dirigiendo de vez en cuando una mirada a la joven.

- Una muñeca perfecta…- Murmuró con un brillo casi inexistente en sus ojos miel.

**-FIN CAPITULO 1-**

**Jejejeje nn…. Cortito, aburrido, pero un SasoHina D. Si! Primer fic SasoHina TT En inglés hay muy poquitos Dx, pero hay .**

**Bueno, pareja rara, lo sé xD, pero Sasori-kun es demasiado lindo, galán, cruel, sexy para quedar solo TT…. sé que ya murió! Dx NO se vale! Primer Akatsuki en morir!! Dx… bueno, pero él tiene derecho a ser feliz en algún momento de su vida TT, y qué mejor que Hinatita-chan nn, si ella es muy tierna, dulce y linda, le hará bien y lo hará feliz! D Habrán líos amorosos x3, soy una Hinatas Fandoms Fan xD, así que no os extrañéis si el rival de Sasori sea mmm… no sé xD ITachi! xDDDDD…. O Deidara o,o… o Sasuke…. O Gaara….. o no sé! xD PEin! xDDDD…. Nah, Pein es de Konan D**

**Ya, basta de palabrerías que no llevan a nada xDU, quiero reviews x3, una oportunidad al Sasohina n-n! Los demás serán más largos y al principio conversaré con los personajes y las peleas por el disclaimer, es típico de mi pero hoy no hubo tiempo o,o.**

**GO SASOHINA! O**


	2. Amo

A Perfect Doll

_**A Perfect Doll**_

_**By: Sakuno-chan Echizen**_

**- Weh weh ! xD Estoy en la U, a una hora y media de tener una súper prueba de Procesos Psicológicos , , pero creo que me he demorado ya bastante xDU, así que aquí está la otra parte de la historia x3. Este segundo capitulo trae un poco de SasoHina o,o , me gustan las historias algo lentas n,n , pero serán intensos D! jojojojojo AA …. Bueno, ya, acabo acabo xDU. Este capítulo es dedicado a Sasori-chan , que alguien lo hackeó y le borró sus Sasoris en RO TT (Yo me había casado con dos Sasoris, era feliz TT) pero ya hará otros y le pateará el clo O! xDDDD**

**Ya, ahora sí que acabo xDU. El Disclaimer será presentado por Sasuke, quién últimamente está pasando una etapa muy difícil ó,o …. Y yo que pensaba que no se podía volver más emo Dx! Pobrecito, su hermano lo quería mas que a nada! SASUKE!! ITACHI!! TT**

**Sasuke: Cállate que ya pasó ¬¬. Además no necesito la compasión de nadie ù.u**

**- Demo Sasuke TT! De verdad que no pasa nada si toda tu vida estuviste viviendo por una venganza que resultó más que errónea porque tu hermano te quería más que a su clan, su madre , su novia y la aldea?! TT.**

**Sasuke: Nada !**

**- Y que te cuidó en vida y muerte, te protegió a pesar de todo, arriesgó su vida y su reputación, no le importó hacerse pasar por un criminal de rango S, ser buscado como asesino y renegado?! TT**

**Sasuke: Que no! TT!**

**- Sasuke! TU hermano te quería! TT**

**Sasuke: Lo sé! Lo sé! Lo sé ¡ ;O;!**

**- Si te afecta mentiroso! Dx!**

**Sasuke: Cállate òO!**

**- Bueno ,…. Y dime…. Cómo harás resurgir tu clan?? O,o**

**Sasuke: OO! Bueno /…… por la forma tradicional pos! ò/o**

**- oo??**

**Sasuke: No te hagas, perv! ÒO! Cómo no lo vas a saber con 18 años y con fics rating M y T ¡ Dx!**

**- Ahhhh… sexo? Oo**

**Sasuke: Eso! /**

**- O! Sasuke… y… tienes a alguien en mente? O,O**

**Sasuke: Si ò..o**

**- Who? Who? O,O!!**

**Sasuke: No lo diré **

**- O! Pero si quiero saber! …. Sakura?! ÒO! **

**Sasuke: POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ÒO . Es una chillona, rosada y es una obsesionada conmigo! Nunca sentí nada por ella mas que compañerismo òO!**

**- Muy bien n,n…. tonces… Ino? ,**

**Sasuke: No ¬¬, es lo mismo que Sakura pero en rubio .. Y por lo que me han dicho está interesada en Sai….. pobre de él w**

**- Mmm… o,o….. Tenten? ,**

**Sasuke: Quién es ella? Oo**

**- Emmm ,…… Temari? O,O**

**Sasuke: No me gustan las mayores ,… y aunque no lo sea lo parece ..**

**- Etto o,o….. Tayuya? Tsunade? Orochimaru? O,o**

**Sasuke: Qué?! NO! Qué asco! Y que no soy homo! Emo pero no homo! Dx!**

**- Quién queda?? ,…..**

**Sasuke: ¬¬U**

**- Qué? .. Ah si! Falta Hinata pero ella es de Saso, además en tu vida le has hablado, apuesto a que la conoces sólo por su apellido y ella no te miró ni por accidente, sólo ojos para Naruto, pero se dio cuenta e que esos sentimientos sólo eran admiración y ahora ta con Sasori x3… asi que no creo o,o**

**Sasuke: OO! Qué?! SASORI?! EL DE AKATSUKI!? ÒO!**

**- Si, ése O,o**

**Sasuke: PERO SI ÉL ESTÁ MUERTO! ADEMAS EL ES UN MUÑECO! ÒO!**

**- No discrimines! ¬¬ Además él saca su lado humano cuando está con ella òO! Se aman!!**

**Sasuke: NO SE AMAN! ELLA ES MÍA! O!... oo**

**- O!...**

**Sasuke: ………………………………………….**

**- Así que ella es tu candidata para revivir el clan? òwo**

**Sasuke: ò/o!**

**- Bueno, bueno, que lìo tenemos aquí xD. Fandom! Fandom! +-+!**

**Sasuke: ¬¬**

**- Pues para tu desgracia, ella en esta historia es de Sasori, quizás te puedas relacionar con ella de alguna forma o,o……**

**Sasuke O,o!!**

**- Pero no terminará bien para ti D**

**Sasuke: D: ….. Malvada!**

**- Seh, lo sé x3… pero quieres aprovechar un rato con ella? Ò,o!**

**Sasuke: Pero…!**

**- Eh! O eso o nada! Ò-O!**

**Sasuke: Ya! Qué tengo que hacer? Dx!**

**- Di el Disclaimer que esto se alarga mucho , **

**Sasuke: La serie Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto, un estúpido hombre más Dobe que Naruto mismo porque no me deja con Hi… digo, no me deja ser feliz! ò/o!**

**- Bueno n,n , ahora….**

**Sasuke: Y no le pertenece a la otra idiota que está aquí a mi lado que es más tonta que Sakura….**

**- Hey! Golpe bajo! O!**

**Sasuke: … porque coloca a Hinata con un MUÑECO que NO siente y que no PUEDE enamorarse, es decir, ella no puede ser feliz con ESO! Ò-O! **

**Hinata: (aparece de la nada) Uchiha-san, pero si yo soy feliz ;;**

**Sasuke: Hinata oO!**

**Hinata: Por qué trata así a Sasori-kun? ;;… él es muy bueno conmigo y lo quiero mucho ;…;**

**Sasuke: Hinata óo!**

**Hinata: Quiero que se disculpe por todas las cosas malas que dijo ò..o!**

**Sasuke: OO!...**

**- Je! En el orgullo Uchiha xDU…… no el que está entre sus….**

**Sasuke: YA SE ENTENDIO! TU NO MAS LO ENTIENDES ASI! Ò/O!**

**Hinata: Uchiha-san? ó,o**

**Sasuke: ,**

**-¡Disfruten el cap! n,n!**

_**- Capítulo 2-**_

**-** ¡Eh! ¡Sasori! ¡Déjanos entrar!-

- ¡Sasori-sama! ¡Tobi es un buen chico y no le hará nada a la jovencita!-

- ¡Vamos que te la quieres dejar para ti solo! ¡Egoísta!-

-¡Si! ¡Abusador! ¡Provechoso! ¡Acosador! ¡Psicópata sexual! ¡Ero! ¡Echii! ¡Hentai! ¡Viola…! ¡Auch! ¡Deidara-sempai! ¿Por qué hizo eso?-

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Acabo de salvar tu pellejo!-

- ¡No lo hizo! ¡Me acaba de golpear!- Se escucharon una serie de golpes y quejidos del otro lado de la habitación. Sasori miraba impasiblemente la puerta.

-Idiotas…- Murmuró regresando su atención a la joven que permanecía inconsciente sobre su cama. Se acercó y se sentó junto a ella, observándola de perfil y notando sus curvas. – He, aún no puedo creer que seas humana.-

- ¡Deidara-sempai! ¡Piedad con el buen chico de Tobi!- Se escuchaba como lloriqueaba el enmascarado.

- ¡Ya me has hartado! ¡Ahora probarás una linda explosión que te hará usar esa máscara para tapar lo feo que quedará tu rostro!- Sasori abrió un poco los ojos, no creía que Deidara fuera capaz de….

- ¡Toma esto Tobi!- Sasori rápidamente abrazó el cuerpo de la ninja en un acto reflejo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Itachi ¿Cuál crees que será el motivo por el que Sasori haya traído a ésa joven? – El Uchiha no se movió, pero respondió de inmediato.

-No lo sé Kisame, no puedo atribuir alguna causa sexual ya que aquel renegado de Suna no siente….- un breve silencio- … quizás es sólo para su colección. – Concluyó.

-¿Colección? ¿Sasori colecciona mujeres? – Preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

- No sé si se concentrará sólo en mujeres, pero las usa para tenerlas como muñecas de porcelana- Respondió arrugando un poco el ceño.

- ¿Adónde la habrá encontrado? Nunca viene nadie por estos lugares por los misteriosos asesinatos a sangre fría- Dijo riendo.

- No lo sé, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que esa chica pertenece a Konoha- Kisame lo miró sorprendido.

-¿Konoha? ¿Qué hace una ninja de Konoha por acá?-

- Lo mas seguro que se encontraba en alguna misión-

-Y dime ¿Cómo sabes tú que ella es de Konoha?- El Sharingan quedó frente a frente con el cielo estrellado.

- Porque es una Hyuuga- Kisame lo quedó mirando aún boquiabierto. ¿Cómo podía saber eso Itachi si y apenas Sasori les dejó verla, además que se encontraba incosciente y por lo que sabía aquel Clan se distinguía por el singular color de sus ojos. Iba a preguntarle cuando se sintió un pequeño temblor que remeció la casa que habían adquirido (Asesinando a los dueños) para dormir unos días sin tener que viajar.

Itachi bufó molesto – Ya han comenzado con sus niñerías. –

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando hubieron terminado de caer todos los pedazos del techo, Sasori se movió un poco para ver el rostro de su futura muñeca. Estaba intacto, no había sufrido rasguño, al contrario que él que estaba empolvado y con escombros en su pelo y capa. Con cuidado se separó y la miró de arriba abajo, verificando si estaba bien. La sola idea de que aquella majestuosidad se ensucie hacía que sintiera molestia, enojo, furia. Hacía que la única cosa viva que poseía se agitara violentamente, y eso es lo que le sucedía ahora.

Con rapidez se acercó a la puerta y la abrió con fuerza. Y ahí, todos sucios y mohientos, estaban Deidara y Tobi arrodillados y tosiendo a más no poder.

- Deidara, Tobi- Dijo con una voz que competía con la de Itachi Uchiha en sus peores momentos. Los dos miembros de Akatsuki levantaron la mirada, y cuando vieron el brillo asesino en los ojos del pelirrojo, temieron como si ante sus ojos estuviera la mismísima Muerte.

- Sa-sasori-sama- Dijeron ambos al unísono con voz temblorosa.

- ¿Saben? Siempre he querido una marioneta con cabello rubio- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa y mirando malévolamente a su compañero de misiones. Deidara empalideció y con la capa trató de cubrir su cabellera.

- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Puppet Deidara! ¡Jajajaja! ¡Seguro que dicen que es una linda muñeca!- Deidara miró a Tobi furioso, pero Sasori lo miró de tal manera que Tobi calló al instante. El ambiente se puso tenso.

- Ustedes...- Un escalofrío por parte de ambos-... lárguense.- Cuando vieron como el marionetista empezaba a levantar su mano desaparecieron enseguida. Sasori vio los pasillos al fin tranquilos. – Je, una linda muñeca...- Se adentró nuevamente a la habitación y vio como la ninja empezaba a despertar.-... tú eres ya la más linda muñeca.- Murmuró con un leve brillo en sus orbes miel.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- No abusen del aire y digan ya por qué vienen corriendo así niñitas.- Dijo Kisame sonriendo con malicia.

- ¡Sasori-sama nos quería convertir en marionetas!- Soltó Tobi aún con la respiración forzada. Itachi se puso alerta.

- Sasori nunca ha perdido tan rápido la paciencia, es más, creo que nunca la ha perdido.-

-Pues...- Comenzó Deidara.- ... ahora se ha jodido como no tienen idea, nos miró con muy mala cara- El pelinegro los miró acusadoramente.

-¿Qué han hecho esta vez?-

- Sólo queríamos ver a su presa, pero Tobi...- Gruñó mirando al aludido.-... me sacó de mis casillas y activé una pequeña explosión.

-¿Pequeña? Deidara, si nos tuvimos que mover para no ser aplastados por los pedazos de techo que llovían hace un momento.-

-¿De verdad? – Exclamó emocionado. Itachi lo miró reprobatoriamente.-Oh pues... creo que me pasé un poco.- Agregó.

- Pero sigue siendo extraño- Murmuró Kisame.

- Así es, él está acostumbrado a sus peleas y más a las explosiones de Deidara.-

- Yo me fijé en que Sasori-sama se enojó mucho cuando dije que Deidara-sempai sería una linda muñeca- Itachi entrecerró sus ojos rojos.

- Ustedes...- Itachi los miró atentamente-... ¿Vieron a la chica?-Ambos negaron para luego suspirar con frustración.

- Seguro era muy hermosa como para que Sasori-sama la haya querido encerrar.- Itachi se levantó y Deidara podía jurar que su Sharingan estaba temblando.

- ¿Sasori está encerrado con ésa chica?- Estaban tan sorprendidos que no atinaron a decir ni hacer nada. Itachi tomó ése silencio como una afirmativa. – Saldré a hacer guardia.- Y desapareció en una nube de humo.

- ¿Por qué se habrá enojado? ¿Y así de rápido?.-

- ¡Tobi está confundido!.- Kisame quedó mirando el bosque, recordando la conversación anterior con Itachi. "Ése bastardo sabe quién es la chica"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Abrió dolorosamente sus ojos. Tuvo que parpadear varias veces para poder enfocar bien, veía todo borroso. Con pesadez se sentó y sostuvo su cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Dónde...- levantó un poco la mirada- ... estoy?.- Recorrió la pequeña habitación, y vio que casi se caía en pedazos.

- ¿Te duele mucho?- Hinata se giró asustada hacia el origen de aquella voz.

- ¿Quién...?- La joven Hyuuga quedó paralizada. Ahí, junto a ella, estaba un ninja de brillante pelo rojo y con orbes de almendra. Estaba maravillada.

- ¿Te pasa algo? Tu rostro se coloreó- Dijo Sasori con ingenuidad. En su vida ha visto una cara que se haya enrojecido de aquella manera.

- ¡Ah! Etto...- Hinata se giró avergonzada y tocó sus mejillas, comprobando así cuán roja estaba.

- ¿Por qué te sucede eso? No te he tocado- Sasori se acercó y se sentó junto a ella. Hinata, al sentir como la cama se movió, dirigió su vista opalina hacia el pelirrojo.

- Es que... bueno... lo siento- Bajó el rostro apenada, pero la suave mano del marionetista la levantó.

- Tus ojos son muy especiales, sin duda eres única- Sonrojo por parte de ella- Parecen un par de lunas- Agregó con la voz impasible, acercándose más para examinar de cerca. Más sonrojos.

- Etto...- Dirigió sus ojos miel a la pequeña y esponjosa boca de la chica. Acercó un dedo y los acarició levemente. Los miró detenidamente, y Hinata sintió con sorpresa como éste pasaba lentamente su lengua por sus labios. Se alejó y nuevamente miró su boca. – Son muy suaves- Dijo con la voz algo ronca y aterciopelada. Hinata sentía como todo se movía, se iba a desmayar.

- ¿Qué-que-que-que...?- La voz le estaba temblando increíblemente.

- Tu voz es bastante suave y melodiosa- Sentía su corazón latir descontroladamente.

- Ahora...- Miró indefensa como aquel extraño acercaba su mano a una mejilla y la acariciaba por la orilla-... está ni muy llena ni muy delgada, y al parecer es bastante acariciable.- Con ambas manos tanteó su cabeza- Es proporcionada a tu cabeza- Llegó a las orejas- Son pequeñas, bastante adorables.- Hinata no podía moverse, en su vida había recibido tantos halagos. Bajó y rodeó suavemente su cuello.- Un cuello blanquecino y delgado...- Recorrió el camino hasta sus hombros-... Hombros a una buena distancia del cuello...- examinó sus brazos, desde el hombro hasta sus manos.- Delgados y firmes...- Miró sus manos y empezó a jugar con ellas con las suyas propias-... están muy bien cuidadas...- Murmuró. Subió la mirada y la dirigió al cierre de su chaquetón. Hinata tembló.

- No... no te atrevas.- Sasori sonrió pícaramente.

- Sólo te estoy chequeando, no haré nada indecoroso- Y antes de que se escuche otra réplica, liberó a la joven de aquella prenda. Sasori sintió como una ansiedad desconocida lo poseía y hacía latir aceleradamente su fuente de chakra.

- No... no me mires así- Dijo con voz débil. Trató de taparse con sus brazos, pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

- Eres muy bella, no te escondas- Hinata se emocionó por aquellas palabras soltadas tan indiferentemente, tan frías. Sasori aprovechó el estado de la joven y acercó ambas manos a sus pechos para acariciarlos. Se escuchó un pequeño gemido. El pelirrojo la miró con curiosidad, pero ella escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

- Go...gomen- Alcanzó a decir. Sasori no sabía de que se disculpaba, aquel sonido para él fue muy bonito. Volvió a acariciarlos y Hinata se tapó la boca con urgencia.

-Detente...-

- ¿Te disgusta?- Preguntó con inocencia. Hinata no pudo responder. Esta vez, Sasori los acarició con lentitud, con suavidad, pero sin quitar la mirada del rostro de la chica.

- De...de...deten...- Decía entremedio de suspiros que llegaban hasta los oídos del marionetista.

- ¿Sigo?- Hinata negó. Sasori se detuvo.

- Arigatou- Sasori la miró largamente. El rostro de la chica había cambiado. Sus pómulos estaban de un suave rosa, sus labios entreabiertos, su rostro húmedo y sus ojos desprendían un brillo desconocido para él.

- Nada- Retomó su tarea de examinarla. Acarició sus caderas, su cintura, sus glúteos, sus muslos, piernas y pies. Hinata deseaba que la tragara la tierra.

Sasori finalmente se levantó de la cama y la miró desde lejos, la recorrió completamente. La joven se sintió desnuda.- Me has complacido con tu figura y tu textura- Hinata se sonrojó nuevamente- Eres perfecta...- Sorpresa-... en todo- Sentía unas placenteras sensaciones en su estómago. Lo único que recibía por parte de él eran halagos, halagos y más halagos. Se sentía tan.. bien.

- ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? – Preguntó con incredulidad.

- Porque es verdad- Respondió impasible. Caminó hasta donde estaba la chamarra de la ninja y se la mostró. Hinata lo miró sin saber lo que trataba de decir con eso.- Desde ahora no usarás más esto. No te cubras tan celosamente, vestirás lo que yo te diga ¿Bien?-

- Etto...-

- Dime tu nombre.-

-Hi-Hinata Hyuuga-

- ¿Una Hyuuga? Interesante.- Se acercó y la tomó en brazos, sin importarle la confusión de ella.- A ti no te tiene porque interesar mi nombre, me llamarás Amo ¿Entendido? – Exigió atravesando a la Hyuuga con su penetrante mirada.- Ahora debes asearte, una muñeca debe vestirse como tal-

-¿Mu-muñeca?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- Si...- La miró posesivamente.- ...Desde ahora serás mi juguete.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Asadasas... No puedo hacer fics muy largos xDU, rayos, es que me gusta cómo terminó ,. Bueno xDU, he aquí el segundo capítulo, espero haya sido de vuestro agrado, espero Reviews y... emmm...al parecer... Itachi también se andará metiendo en este lío xD. O tal vez no ¡ Bueno xD! Pero en sus reviews díganme quién podría ser el que ponga celoso a Sasori x3, lo veré por votos, y los candidatos son...chan chán! :**

**Sasuke Uchiha : Si lo eligen, pues habrá alguna que otra escena caliente xD, ya que el "orgullo" Uchiha es insaciable, y pues la encantadora ingenuidad e inocencia de nuestra Hinata cautiva y sana hasta el corazòn màs oscuro y adolorido por un traumàtico pasado.**

**Sabaku no Gaara: Si se deciden por el Kazekage màs bishonen que ha tenido Suna, pues habrá momentos muy romànticos, ya que éste aprenderá lo que es recibir cariño, y así mismo, a devolverlo. Bueno, soy algo pervertida xD, así que nuestro pelirrojo de la Arena va a querer experimentar de vez en cuando ¿no? O sea, pobrecito, apuesto a que ni sabe cómo vienen los niños al mundo! Dx. Pues... tan tán! Qué mejor que aprenderlo por medio de la experiencia? xD... no sé si habrá lemon con otro que no sea Sasori, pero si Lime xD. Jeje, Dos pelirrojos!**

**Deidara: Si quieren que Deidara quede cautivado por los fugaces sonrojos de Hinatita y empieze a descubrir que sus manos parlanchinas poseen otra utilidad mucho mejor que hacer bombas... Elíjanlo! xD**

**Itachi Uchiha: Lo más probable es que si coloco a Sasuke o Itachi... pues estarán amos de todas formas xD. ¿Qué mejor que una pelea entre hermanos? xD O acaso... ¿Serán capaces de unirse para quitar de en medio a Sasori y así poder convertir a Hinata en una Uchiha? Chan chán! xDDD**

**He ahí las posibles segundas parejas de HInata! xD Será de gran ayuda para que nuestro marionetista aprenda a valorar sus pertenencias. Ahhhh... amo las escenas de celo n,n.**


	3. Muñeca

Capítulo 3

**Mmm xD…. Pues… he visto los reviews Y…. cha chán!!... El objeto de celos de Sasori después de una minuciosa y detallada serie de… sumas xD! Fue……….. TODOS!! xDDDDDDD…. Bueno, bueno… Legalmente ganó el Pack Uchiha ( me gustó eso xDU) Pero también consideré las demás opiniones y mmm… bueno… me explico o,o . Sasori se pondrá celoso por TODOS! n,n … Pero no todos se enamorarán de Hinata, Atención! Bueno, ahí verán conforme avance la historia x3. Mmm… creo que haré esos Disclaimer lateros capítulo por medio xD. Así que ahora uno "normal".**

_**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, no a mí TT.**_

**Capítulo 3**

- Etto... ¿Por qué todos están...aquí?- Murmuró apenada asomando su cabeza en la puerta.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Sal! ¡Queremos ver qué ropa te dio Sasori-sama!- Hinata se sonrojó y se volvió a esconder.

- Deidara, sólo es un común traje de sirvienta, así que deja de molestar.- Dijo el marionetista.

- ¡Demo, Sasori-sama! ¡Aún así no hemos visto a la chica! ¡Queremos ver si es tan hermosa como creemos que es!- Alegó Tobi quien estaba a un lado de Deidara.

- "Se decepcionarán"- Pensó triste la joven mirando su reflejo en un ventanal que había en la habitación.

- Mis gustos no son cuestionables, mis pertenencias nunca son cualquier cosa, siempre, escúchame bien, siempre son únicas...- Hinata sintió su corazón acelerarse. Tragó fuerte y abrió por segunda vez la puerta de la habitación, con las mejillas coloreadas pero la mirada brillando de determinación.

- ¡Soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga! ¡Un gusto!- E hizo una reverencia. La habitación quedó en completo silencio, y Hinata no se sentía capaz de levantar la mirada y ver el rostro de los de la organización.

- Hinata Hyuuga...- Escuchó pasos acercarse. Lentamente se enderezó. - ... Bienvenida a la organización Akatsuki.- Ahí, frente a ella, estaba el prodigio de Konoha, Itachi Uchiha.

- A-arigatou...- El portador del Sharingan sintió deseos de abrazarla, aquella dulce joven lo transportaba a esa época de paz y tranquilidad donde compartía tiempo de recreación con su pequeño hermano y su única amiga de la Academia, la adorable niña del temible Clan Hyuuga.

- ¡¡Irashaimassen, Hinata-chan!!- Dijeron a dúo el ninja de las bombas y el enmascarado apareciendo sorpresivamente detrás del Uchiha. A Hinata casi se le para el corazón. - ¡Mi nombre es Deidara, éste idiota de acá es Tobi...!-

- ¡Hey!-

- ¡... Y el que te saludó de forma tan animosa es Itachi Uchiha!- Hinata se tranquilizó, aquel chico rubio parecía simpático.

- Un gusto conocerte, Deidara-sama- Dijo con una pequeña y adorable sonrisa que dejó al pelinegro algo descolocado.

- ¡Wah, que mona!- El dúo de idiotas ( Apodado así amablemente por toda la organización) se abalanzaron contra la chica y la abrazaron efusivamente. Itachi frunció el ceño y regresó donde Kisame.

- Vamos a buscar alimento- Ordenó de manera glaciar. Kisame no tuvo valor para responder, sólo siguió a su compañero.

- Eres tan linda, tan tierna, tan femenina...- Recitaba Deidara dando pequeños saltitos con la Hyuuga en brazos. Ésta solo reía suavemente, divertida por la situación.- ... ¿Sabes cocinar Hinata-chan?-

- Hai, me gusta mucho cocinar...- Respondió mirando los profundos ojos azules. Deidara amplió su sonrisa.

- ¡Qué bien! ¡Por fin comida casera!- Hinata se sentía útil, así que solo atinó a darle una sonrisa abierta, radiante de felicidad.

- ¡A Tobi le gustan los panqueques! ¡Aunque también mucho el calamar...! ¡Y no me puedo olvidar de los...!-

- ¡Tobi, a ti te gusta todo así que cállate!-

- Cocinaré lo que ustedes quieran con mucho gusto- Interrumpió.

-¡Wah! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Cómo no llegaste antes!- Más abrazos y saltitos por parte de ambos Akatsukis. Sasori, con los flequillos cubriendo amenazadoramente sus ojos se acercó al trío. Los demás ya saciados de la curiosidad del tesoro del Ex – Ninja de Suna se retiraron.

- Les daré una advertencia que espero sigan al pie de la letra a partir de ahora...- Desprendió hilos de chakra de sus dedos y los unió con las extremidades, cabeza y espalda de la Kunoichi. -... Las pertenencias ajenas...- Tiró de los hilos y Hinata se separó bruscamente del dúo- ... Especialmente las mías...- Atrapó a Hinata entre sus brazos y la presionó posesivamente contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sonrojar.-... Se miran y no se tocan- Sentenció con la mirada dura como el acero.

- H-Hai...- Tartamudearon intimidados.

- Desaparezcan- No necesito decir más, la sala ya estaba vacía.- Par de idiotas...- Murmuró.

- Demo, Amo...- Sasori bajó la mirada a la joven- ... Deidara-sama y Tobi-sama fueron bastante amables- Dijo jugando nerviosamente con sus dedos, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.- No tenía porque...-

- No tienes el derecho de cuestionar mis acciones, eres una muñeca, y como tal, abstente de hablar más de lo necesario- Cortó tajante.

- S-Si...Amo...-

- Bien...-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.

Tsunade miraba preocupada la Aldea de Konoha desde la ventana de su oficina. Hace unas horas le llegaron con la noticia de que la sucesora del Souke había desaparecido. Hinata Hyuuga, la ninja dulce y tímida de la aldea, en estos momentos era buscada por el equipo 8, 7, Neji y un grupo de ANBU. El padre de la Ninja se mantuvo impasible cuando se le avisó de la situación y no hizo orden alguna para comenzar la búsqueda, es más, hasta parecía aliviado. La Quinta Hokage cerró los ojos con furia, tratando de calmar sus ansias de decirle unas cuantas cosas al Líder del Clan.

- Hiashi...- Lanzó una sarta de insultos mentales al Líder del Clan, por lo que no escuchó cuando Shizune entró a la oficina.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Tsunade-sama!- Detuvo su pequeña carrera para tomar aire- Ha... ha regresado...- Decía entre jadeos.

- ¡¿Hinata?!- Tsunade se acercó a su asistente- ¡Eh! ¡Shizune! ¿Hinata ha vuelto?-

- No Tsunade-sama...- Se enderezó- ... Hablo de Sasuke Uchiha.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Ne, Hinata-chan ¿Puedes darme otro?- Hinata asintió, tomó el bol de Deidara y se adentró en la cocina- ¡Wah! ¡Esto está delicioso! – Exclamó acariciando su panza.- Y Sasori-sama no quería compartirla, es un egoísta.-

- Pues si tuviera una chica así a mi mando creo que haría lo mismo- Intervino Kisame del otro lado de la mesa, degustando su comida.

- ¡Hmp! De todos modos...- Deidara se puso serio.-... ¿Creen que la mate?- Silencio sepulcral.

- Dijo que era su muñeca, es lo más probable que lo haga para convertirla en una...-

- Demo...- El rubio dirigió su mirada a la puerta por donde Hinata había desaparecido-... yo veo a Hinata-chan ya como una muñeca...-

- ¿A qué te refieres?- Habló Itachi algo alejado de los demás.

- Pues... Hinata-chan casi no habla, y por lo que veo es bastante manipulable, parece frágil y es bastante linda ¿no?-

-¿Manipulable?-

-¡Como una marioneta! ¡A Tobi no le extraña que a Sasori le haya gustado una chica como aquella!-

- Supongo que es verdad...- Murmuró Deidara pensativo.

- ¿Gustar?- Los presentes dirigieron su mirada al portador del Sharingan.- Les recuerdo que Sasori no siente ni su propio cuerpo, no podríamos decir que algo le guste, es imposible.-

- Pero es capaz de perder la paciencia, eso quiere decir que puede que sienta algo, quizás no algo físico pero sí algo como... gustar- Dijo poco convencido el Ninja de las explosiones.

- ¡Tobi cree que Sasori-sama es capaz de enamorarse! ¡Apuesto a que se enamora de Hinata-chan!- Itachi dirigió furiosos sus orbes, y los demás apartaron su vista de él. Inconscientemente había activado su Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Iré por leña- Lentamente se retiró, dejando un ambiente tenso a sus espaldas.

- Ése Itachi ¿Qué le pasa? Últimamente está muy servicial, ofreciéndose a ir a buscar leña, alimento y hacer guardia...-

- ¡Siento la demora!- Hinata dejó el bolo de comida frente al rubio, y vio que nadie decía nada.- Etto... ¿Pasa algo?-

- Nada Hinata-chan, bueno... – Miró con ojos brillantes la cena - ... ¡Ittadakimasu!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por fin has vuelto!- Sakura, con lágrimas en los ojos, abrazó a su ex - compañero de equipo. Éste ni se inmutó.

- Sólo vine a preguntar algo...- Dijo con aquel tono característico en él.

- ¿¡Qué?! ¡Sasuke-teme! ¿¡Qué clase de broma pesada es ésta?!-

- Me han llegado unos rumores algo extraños...-

- ¡Hmp! Pues conversemos eso en el Ichikaru Ramen- Naruto le dio una palmada en el hombro y le sonrió- Pero me alegra verte- Sasuke sólo lo miró y avanzó hacia, donde recordaba, estaba el segundo hogar de Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Sasori-sama se ha tardado bastante ¿No te dijo dónde iba, Hinata-chan?- La joven negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Por qué te extraña que no vuelva? ¿Acaso siempre vuelve temprano?-

- Pues... la verdad casi nunca sale, y menos por la tarde completa. Generalmente se encierra en alguna parte y perfecciona sus marionetas.

- ¿Marionetas? ¿El Amo tiene marionetas?- Preguntó sorprendida.

- Si, él desprende chakra en forma de hilos y las controla-

- Entonces... es como Kankurou-san- Dijo Hinata mirando la inmensidad del bosque desde lo alto del techo.

- ¿Quién es ése? ¿También usa marionetas?-

- Hai, es un ninja de Suna y hermano mayor del Kazekage junto Temari-san.-

- ¿Y es fuerte?- Hinata, rememorando batallas pasadas, asintió lentamente- Vaya...- Sonrió- Pero aún así, no es rival para Sasori-sama.

- ¿Por- por qué piensas eso?- Deidara se escuchaba confiado y orgulloso.

- Eso tendrás que verlo con tus propios ojos- Respondió mirándola profundamente- Por cierto...- Se acercó peligrosamente a la joven. Hinata dejó de respirar.- ... Tienes unos ojos extrañamente bonitos...-

- Es-es... es de fa-familia- Hinata trató de separase un poco.

- ¿Y qué tienen de especial?- Hinata se levantó tambaleándose.  
- Pues... te lo mostraré- Deidara se sentó de piernas cruzadas y miró curioso su rostro.

- ¡Byakugan!- El rubio abrió grande los ojos ante la aparición de venas alrededor de los ojos de la joven- ¿Are?...- Hinata miró un punto fijo en el horizonte- ¡El Amo viene!-

- ¿Eh?- Deidara miró por el bosque, pero no vio un alma.- ¿Dónde dices que está?-

- ¡Por acá!- Hinata bajó rápidamente del techo y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

- ¡Matte, Hinata-chan!- Como pudo la siguió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Vamos Sasuke-teme! ¡Escupe ya lo que tengas que decir!- Sakura le propinó un buen golpe a Naruto.

- ¡¡No le digas así Baka!!-

- Escuché que una Hyuuga había desaparecido- Naruto y Sakura lo miraron sorprendidos-

- ¿Cómo te has enterado tan rápido?-

- ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto Hinata?- Preguntó algo enfadada Sakura. Sasuke frunció el ceño preocupado.

- Así que sí era Hinata...- Murmuró con la vista perdida.

- ¡Teme! ¿Qué tienes con Hinata-chan?-

- Eso no les incumbe - Sasuke se levantó presuroso y salió de la aldea. Sus ex – compañeros le siguieron.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¿Adónde vas?-

- ¿La están buscando no?- Ambos asintieron- Pues ayudaré- Apresuraron la marcha y se pusieron a la par de Sasuke.

- Teme...- Sasuke lo miró de reojo sin detenerse.- .. ¿Por qué te interesa tanto?- Sakura escrutó cualquier facción del pelinegro que pudiera delatarlo.

- Porque es mía-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Hi-Hinata-chan!- Gimió cansado. Hinata se detuvo y Deidara se sentó al suelo a descansar y recuperar la respiración- ¿Cuán-cuánto falta?-

- Pues...- Miró unos segundos a su derecha- ... Unos 2 Kilómetros...-

- ¡¿EH?!- Dejó caer bruscamente su espalda- Hinata-chan, hubieras dicho eso antes y mejor hubiéramos ido a mi manera, si estaba tan lejos...-

- ¿A tu manera, Deidara-sama?- Deidara asintió respirando aún algo forzado.

- Volando...- Dijo tras un largo suspiro.

- ¿Vo-volando?- Hinata lo miraba incrédula.

- Ahora te mostraré una de mis técnicas- Se sentó nuevamente y revisó el interior de unas bolsas que traía en la cintura.

- ¿Qué es?-

-Arcilla explosiva, mira- Sacó una porción y se lo mostró a la Hyuuga.

- ¿Cómo lo usa?- Deidara amplió su sonrisa y Hinata, sin el Byakugan ya, miró sorprendida como una boca en la mano de su ahora compañero masticaba la arcilla.

- ¿Na-na-nani... kore?-

- Una boca...- Levantó la otra mano-... dos bocas- Hinata se puso algo azul.

- Pero... eso... ¿cómo?-

- No te preocupes, no te harán nada, mira- Acercó ambas manos al rostro de la joven. Hinata estaba paralizada.

- Ah-ah...- Sentía como una de ellas lamía levemente su mejilla, se sentía muy... muy extraño.

- ¿Hmm?- Miró la mano libre y reparó en que la arcilla ya estaba lista- Ya está terminado, mira esto- Vio como con la mano moldeaba la arcilla que había sido expulsada por aquella cavidad en su palma. Un escalofrío.- ¿Te gusta?-

- ¡Wah! ¡Impresionante Deidara-sama!- Ahí en su mano, estaba la figura de una pequeña ave.

- Lo sé, lo sé-

- Demo... ¿Cómo volaremos en eso?-

- ¡Je! ¡Sólo observa!- Hinata sólo asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Teme! ¡Explícate ahora mismo!-

- Sasuke-kun...- Sakura apenas y podía seguirles el paso, su cabeza aún no podía procesar bien las palabras dichas por el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué quieres que explique Usuratonkachi?- Sasuke ahora no se molestó ni en mirarlo a la cara, sino que miraba los alrededores sin detener su marcha.

- ¿Cómo es eso de que Hinata-chan es tuya?-

- Ustedes nunca se han hablado- Intervino Sakura con la mirada desafiante, pero se cortó un poco al recibir una amenazadora por parte del vengador.

- Ustedes qué saben...-

- ¡Entonces dínoslo Baka!-

- Yo la conocía desde antes que entremos a la academia...- Dirigió su ahora activado Sharingan hacia Naruto-... Antes de que ella te conociera a ti..-

- ¿De qué hablas Sasuke?- El Uchiha se detuvo en una gruesa rama y los otros dos lo imitaron, mirándolo extrañado por el cambio radical de actitud.

- ¿Sasuke-kun?- Al verlo con el rostro cabizbajo y los puños apretados Sakura hizo ademán de acercarse, pero la voz del Uchiha la hizo detenerse.

- Nuestros clanes eran los más importantes de Konoha debido a nuestros ojos, y por eso se hacían constantes reuniones donde teníamos que vernos las caras. Ella me agradaba mucho, me veía como un niño, no como un objeto de su propiedad.- Un breve silencio- Empezamos a hablarnos y a conocernos, y en algunas ocasiones Itachi se nos unía para jugar y entrenarnos...- No pudo evitar temblar de rabia ante la mención del nombre de su hermano, siendo notado por sus amigos- ... pero luego vino aquella masacre en mi clan... y me empecé a aislar.- Sasuke empezó a perder la firmeza de su voz, estaba reavivando el dolor e impotencia de aquellos días.

- Sasuke...-

- Pero lo que terminó por cabrearme fue que ella no me buscaba... y cuando le vi sólo me dedicaba a ignorarla y me centraba sólo en entrenarme...- Empezó a dolerle la cabeza y sentía unas náuseas horribles. Se cubrió parte de su cara con una mano y cerró los ojos, buscando control.- Después... – Tragó con fuerza-... Después supe sobre los maltratos de su familia hacia ella, y quise disculparme pero...-

- ¿Sasuke?- Naruto se preocupó de sobremanera al ver a su amigo en aquel estado tan vulnerable, tan adolorido. Se veía claramente cómo se reprimía, con aquellos jadeos que emitía y el fuerte temblor en su brazo derecho.

- ... Pero ella ya no me recordaba...- Pudo decir en un gemido ahogado, aguantando las ganas de gritar.-... apenas y sabía como me llamaba, cuando todas las mocosas de la aldea ya se sabían mi fecha de nacimiento y mis horarios...- Sakura bajó la mirada apenada.

- Quizás le gustaba alguien y por eso no se fijó en ti...- Sasuke se recompuso bruscamente y lo miró con el más puro odio. Naruto retrocedió un paso algo asustado ante el Sharingan.

- ¡Exacto! ¡Ella se olvidó de mí debido a quizás qué! Y para cuando me la encontré... ella ya estaba colgada del hazmerreír de la aldea de Konoha...- Naruto abrió grande los ojos.- ... El ninja huérfano, despreciado y odiado por los aldeanos, con las peores notas en la academia y con fama de ladrón... Naruto Uzumaki...-

-¿Na-nani?- No era capaz de pestañear, su cuerpo estaba inmovilizado debido a la repentina noticia. ¿Una chica enamorada de él?

- Estaba jodidamente enojado, molesto y furioso. No sé que vio en ti de especial, yo era el genio de la Academia y todas esas molestosas estaban detrás de mi, pero nunca ella, porque solo había ojos para ti, sólo para el hiperactivo rubio de la aldea, un don nadie que nunca le tomó atención... no sabes cuanto te envidiaba Naruto...- Dijo con la voz mucho mas ronca y grave, estaba enojadísimo, el portador del Kyuubi juraba que podía ver el Chakra desprendiéndose de él.- ¿Satisfechos?...- Sus amigos no atinaron a hacer nada.-... Espero que no me estorben si no quieren salir heridos, no ando de buenas ahora- Y retomó su camino, dejando a Naruto y Sakura en el mismo lugar, con la mirada aún clavada donde estuvo el pelinegro.

- ¿Qué haremos Sakura-chan?- La joven dio mediavuelta.

- Dejarlo solo...- Sabía que su corazón estaba roto, sabía que estaba sufriendo, pero él todavía no procesaba bien lo que soltó Sasuke.

- "Hinata-chan..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Una entrada tan sigilosa sólo puede ser obra tuya- Deidara rió nervioso ante el sarcasmo de su Maestro.

- Sólo vinimos a recogerlo, Sasori-sama.-

- Pues no hacía falta- Sasori avanzó dos pasos y luego se detuvo- ... ¿Vinimos?-

- Etto... Deidara-sama ¿Puede deshacer el ave?- Ambos levantaron la mirada y vieron que la joven Kunoichi aún se encontraba sobre el lomo del animal.

- Sólo salta Hinata-chan, no está muy alto-

- N-no es eso...- La Hyuuga brincó, pero enseguida el ave agarró el cuello de su traje con su pico y la volvió a situar sobre su espalda.-... Es que no me deja- Los miembros de Akatsuki vieron sorprendidos la escena.

- Deidara ¿Tus creaciones tienen mente propia?- Deidara aún no quitaba los ojos de su Ave.

- Juro que no tenía idea- Se subió a una rama alta y apuntó al ave desafiante- ¡He! ¡Suéltala ahora mismo!- El animal le sacó la lengua. Deidara sentía su vena hincharse- ¡Pajarraco inútil! ¡Te dije que la dejaras bajar!- El pájaro empezó a alejarse.

- Dei-Deidara-sama- Hinata veía nerviosa como el animal parecía querer regresar a la guarida sin su dueño.

- ¡Argh! ¡Ya verás!- El rubio, poseído por el enojo, ni siquiera pensó con claridad y realizó un Sello.

- ¡Baka!- Sasori deshizo la forma del Jutsu con sus hilos de chakra, pero no fue a tiempo. Una explosión gigantesca se hizo escuchar por todo el bosque. El pájaro pasó a la historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasuke giró su atención a un repentino hilo de humo que se veía a unos kilómetros. Había sentido un leve temblor, seguramente fue una explosión. Con rapidez se dirigió a aquel lugar, con la corazonada de que ahí encontraría aluna pista del paradero de la joven de orbes de Luna.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Hi-Hinata-chan... – Deidara reparó en su acción. Había hecho volar en pedazos a su creación desobediente, pero olvidó por completo que la Kunoichi aún se encontraba presa sobre él.

- Al parecer tu vida será tan pasajera como tus bombas Deidara...- Escuchó un tronar de dedos a su lado. Volteó temeroso.

- L-Lo siento Sasori-sama demo... – Retrocedió tambaleándose, realmente aterrorizado de su Maestro.

- Sayonara...- Iba a quitarse su capa, pero el sonido de pasos lo detuvo.

- ¡Deidara-sama! ¿Por qué no avisó?- Se veía una borrosa sombra de entre el humo.

- ¿Hinata-chan? – Deidara presuroso se acercó y ya más de cerca vio que efectivamente era la joven.- ¡Estás viva!-

- Hai...- Sacudió un poco su falda.

- No tienes un rasguño- El marionetista se acercó a ambos y la miró algo sorprendido.

- Sé moldear bien mi chakra, así que hice un campo- Respondió con sencillez.

- ¿Tan rápido?- Hinata asintió.

- Con mi Byakugan pude ver como dentro del ave se liberaba una enorme cantidad de energía, así que alcanzé a reaccionar a tiempo- Deidara estaba que lloraba a moco tendido- ¿Deidara-sama?-

- ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Gomen, gomen, gomen...!- Se abrazó a sus piernas como pidiendo que no lo fusilen.

- E-Estoy bien Deidara-sama, no se pre-preocupe- Tranquilizó con una suave sonrisa.

- Arigatou Hinata-chan- Gimió conmovido.

- Pero yo no te perdono- Un escalofrío en su espalda- Deidara, llévanos de vuelta a la guarida, no me importa cuán lejos esté ni cuánto chakra uses, pero hazlo rápido- No había espacios para reclamos. Los tres desaparecieron en una nube de humo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Deidara-sama! ¡Deidara-sama! ¡Despierte!- Tobi lo sacudió bruscamente, pero éste no reaccionaba.- Tobi ya no sabe qué hacer Hinata-chan- La joven lo miró-

- Dejémosle descansar Tobi-sama, gastó mucho chakra para traernos acá-

- Hinata, ven- Voltearon ante el llamado del pelirrojo, quien estaba apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

- Oyasuminasai...- Hizo una reverencia y se acercó a su Amo.

- Tobi-

-¿Hai?- Endureció su mirada.

- Mira a Deidara y tómatelo como una segunda advertencia- Y se retiró. Tobi miró a su compañero de "juegos".

- ¿Una advertencia? Pero si Tobi es un buen chico-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Amo ...- Hinata jugó con sus dedos y bajó la cabeza sonrojada- ¿P-Puedo hacerle una pregunta?- Lo miró dubitativa, pero Sasori estaba de espaldas a ella y al parecer sacaba algo dentro de su capa.

- Adelante-

- ¿Por... Por qué desapareció así?- Sasori la miró de reojo.

- Fui a conseguir ropa, no estarás vestida todo el tiempo así- Hinata se coloreó.

- ¿Fue a com-comprarme ropa, Amo?-

- Iie- Le mostró una bolsa y la dejó encima de la cama.- No fue precisamente comprar-

- ¿Puedo... mirar?- Sasori asintió. Hinata algo avergonzada retiró la primera prenda que vio. Abrió muy grande los ojos.

- E-Esto... –

- Sigue mirando- A cada prenda de ropa que sacaba, más se sorprendía.- A-Amo... ¿Cómo...?-

- Pruébate aquel Kimono negro- Dudosa empezó a retirarse el delantal- ¿Amo? ¿No saldrá para que... etto... para que...?-

- No, vístete ahora- Le dio la espalda a su amo y siguió con su tarea.

- ¡¡Ahhhh!! ¿¡Qué diablos haces Tobi?!- El grito de Deidara interrumpió su tarea. El pelirrojo gruñó.

- Me han jodido...- Y con un aura oscura rodeándole, salió tranquilo de la habitación cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas. Hinata no se movió de su sitio.

- Ésas prendas... no puede ser- Miró contrariada las ropas aún ordenadas sobre la cama. ¿ Había ido a Konoha?-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Es el tercer cuerpo que encontramos- Kakashi miró sin perversidad a la mujer desnuda en el suelo. No tenía herida física, pero por su boca se desprendía un leve hilo de sangre y en sus ojos quedó impregnado su horror, seguramente lo último que hizo antes de morir.

- Kurenai y Asuma dijeron que habían encontrado unos 8 cerca de las tiendas de Moda, y otras en mitad de la calle como ésta- Se agachó y con pesar cerró los párpados de la aldeana- Todas mujeres jóvenes y de delgada figura, pero no hay rastros de haber sido violadas ni forzadas a algo, al parecer no quería dañarlas.- Se levantó y se masajeó los sienes.- Ya van una ANBU, una Jounin, quince aldeanas, entre ellas una bailarina, una novia, una Kunoichi, una mesera, una florerista, una actriz y una Medi-Ninja.- Suspiró cansado- Al parecer le gusta variar-

- Lo que me extraña es que todas se encuentren desnudas- Agregó un Jounin, como muchos de los que estaban ahí analizando lo dicho por Kakashi.

- Y yo no me explico como nadie vio nada- Arrugó el ceño y descubrió el ojo que tenía el Sharingan- Al parecer tendremos que jugar enserio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Creo que está largo xDU! Espero os haya gustado x3! Y mmm... bueno... A Hime ( O sea yo xD) no le cae del todo bien Sakura oo, así que no me maten si la hago sufrir xDDDU, y bueno, con respecto a la relación SasoHina, les daré algo de tiempo para que se conozcan y se enamorarán mas tarde, me gustan más las relaciones que van progresando lentamente, y sí habrá Lemon, os aviso ¿Cómo? Pues tendrán que seguir leyendo xD, porque no les diré x3!**

**Aquí ya entró Sasuke, y como ven, gusta de Hinata! D Y Naruto...mmm... no sé que haré con él, porque estoy dudando que se quede con Sakura ..! Así que denme ideas xD... no Yaoi ¬.¬U. **

**Bueno, eso, y HinataFan, aquí está el Cap! xDU, gomen por la demora, pero estos días he estado saliendo y no he podido estar mucho rato en el PC x3U, pero espero que te haya gustado n.n . **

**Y por supuesto, gracias a todas por sus lindos Reviews! n,n …. Y si hay algún chico leyendo me disculpo xDU**

**Reviews! Go!! D!**


	4. OMAKE!

_**Omake I**_

_**¿Qué es el sexo?**_

- Sasori caminaba tranquilo e impasible por los corredores de la guarida. Se sentía extrañamente liviano y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Resumen: Estaba feliz. Tatareaba una que otra canción y saludaba a los miembros de la organización que topaban con él en los pasillos.

- Hmm...- Con una mano tocó, por sobre la capa, dónde debería estar su Fuente de Chakra.- Está cálido... qué raro.- No le tomó importancia y continuó caminando.

Deidara y Tobi, escondidos detrás de una esquina, lo vieron alejarse.

- Está muy extraño. Mira que nos acaba de saludar con una sonrisa- Deidara tembló- Qué miedo, lo prefiero enojado.

- ¿Estará enfermo?-

- Baka, él no puede enfermarse y lo sabes-

- Quizás esté enamorado- Se quedaron mirando un largo rato...

- ¡Qué buena broma Tobi!- Le dijo a carcajada limpia y dándole unas palmadas a la espalda.

- Lo decía enserio- Silencio. Nuevamente risas escandalosas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – Ambos saltaron espantados ante la brusca interrupción.

- ¡Sasori-sama! ¿De dónde salió?-

- Pues de una vagina como todo mundo.- Deidara quedó pálido- Bueno, excepto Zetsu que emergió de la Tierra-

- Sasori-sama...-

- ¿Qué pasa Tobi?-

- ¿Cómo uno puede salir de ahí?-

- Pues por el parto-

- ¿Qué es el parto?-

- El momento en que el bebé sale del vientre de la madre-

- ¿Y cómo llegó el bebé ahí?-

- Por el sexo-

- ¿Qué es el sexo?-

- No lo sé, eso leí- Ambos miraron a Deidara.

- ¿Qué es Deidara?-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- Tobi-sama ¿Por qué Deidara-sama lo dejó así?- Preguntaba Hinata mientras vendaba un brazo del enmascarado.

- Tobi es un buen chico, sólo hice una simple pregunta-

- ¿Cuál es, si se puede saber?-

- Hinata-chan ¿Qué es el sexo?- A la Kunoichi se le cayeron los vendajes- ¿Hinata-chan?-

- ¿Oh, qué fue eso? Lo siento Tobi, creo que mi Amo me llama, de ahí me hablas, Ja ne- Y como un rayo salió de la habitación con el rostro aún sonrojado.

- ¡¡ARGH!! ¿¡QUÉ ES EL SEXO?!-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kisame escupió sonoramente el pedazo de manzana que disfrutaba momentos antes.

- ¿Qué diablos fue eso?- Itachi se levantó incómodo.

- Mejor larguémonos- Su compañero no podía estar mas de acuerdo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡TOBI QUIERE SABER QUÉ ES EL SEXO! ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA!- Tobi se encontraba en medio del salón pataleando como crío de 5 años. - ¡WAH! ¡TOBI QUIERE SABER...!-

- Tobi, ya cállate-

-To-Tobi-sama...-

- ¡Me estás jodiendo idiota!-

- ¿Me explicarán?- Los tres juraban que detrás de aquella máscara a Tobi le brillaban los ojos- ¿Si, si? – Los tres se miraron.

- Dale Deidara-

- ¿¡EH?! ¿Por qué yo Sasori-sama?-

- Sólo hazlo- Hinata suspiró resignada. Deidara no parecía fácil de ceder, así que sin más se acercó a Tobi quién la miró esperanzado-

- Etto... Tobi-sama-

- ¿Me dirás? ¿Me dirás?-Hinata tragó fuerte.

- El se-sexo es...-

- ¿Por qué te pones tan roja Hinata-chan? Te pareces al cabello de Sasori-sama-

- Es-es-es... es algo que... que se hace entre dos per-personas- Tobi la miró confundido-

- ¿Dos personas?-

- H-Hai, entre un hombre y una mujer...- Hinata aguantó la respiración, Tobi no se movía de su sitio, parecía pensativo.

- Está bien, está bien...- Deidara se acercó a ellos a regañadientes- ... Yo te explicaré Tobi.- Hinata soltó el aire que reprimía, se había salvado.

- Hinata-chan ya me explicó algo- Deidara miró a la joven- ...Pero aún no logro entender bien...- Volteó al sentir la mirada del enmascarado en su rostro, como si estuviera escrutándolo.

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó de mala gana.

- Deidara-sama... ¿Eres hombre?- Hinata, sin la necesidad del Byakugan, observó el aura asesino que rodeaba a Deidara.

- ¿¡Qué cojones dices Baka?! ¡Por supuesto que soy hombre!- Estaba a punto de lanzarse a su compañero cuando éste habló.

- Entonces ¿Puede tener sexo con Hinata-chan para que aprenda mejor?- Silencio.

- ¿Eh?-

-¿A-Are?-

- ...-

- ¿¡NANI?!- Deidara y Hinata se pusieron tan rojos como el chakra del Kyuubi y miraron a Tobi espantados. Éste observó sus reacciones sin entender.

- ¿Qué pasa?-

- ¡To-To-To-Tobi-sama!- Tartamudeó Hinata escandalizada.- ¡E-Eso no es al-algo que...!-

- ¿¡Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?! ¿¡Piedras?!-

- ¿Qué? ¿No se puede?-

- ¡¡Argh!! ¡¡Idiota...!!- Mientras los dos trataban de convencer a Tobi de lo malo de la idea, Sasori se instaló al lado de Tobi y preguntó.

- ¿Por qué se hacen tanto problema? Sólo háganlo, no los interrumpiremos- Más sonrojos.

- ¡A-Amo!- Protestó Hinata mirándolo incrédula

- Yo también quiero saber- La Hyuuga puso cara de duda ¿Su amo no sabía lo que era el Sexo? ¿Y tan guapo que era?

- No esperaré todo el día- Ya estaba perdiendo el buen humor que llevaba aquel día.

- Es-es algo de-demasiado íntimo Amo...-

- ¿Íntimo? – Hinata asintió con la cabeza gacha.- ¿Muy íntimo?- Volvió a asentir.- Entonces ten sexo conmigo-

- ¿¿EHHHH??- Nuevamente Deidara y Hinata no pudieron reprimir su sorpresa.

- ¿Qué les pasa? Si siguen gritando así mañana no podrán ni tragar bien- Interrumpió una voz. Sasori y Tobi, quiénes estaban de espalda a la puerta, se voltearon.

- ¡Kisame-sempai, Itachi-sempai!- Tobi corrió hacia ellos alegre.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?- Preguntó el Uchiha.

- ¡Sasori-sama y Hinata-chan tendrán sexo!-

-...-

-...-

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todos se colocan tan rojos?- En efecto, Kisame tenía un leve rubor en sus mejillas, mirando pícaramente a la pareja. "Jo, no me perderé esto por nada" Pensaba mientras reía morbosamente. - ¿Itachi-sempai?- El portador del Sharingan estaba rojo, muy rojo... pero de furia.

- ¿Qué te has imaginado Sasori? ¡La Hyuuga no es un juguete!-

- La verdad sí lo es Uchiha-

-A-Anou...- Hinata no sabía qué hacer, aquellos dos se lanzaban tales miradas de odio que llegaban a lanzar rayos por los ojos.

- Mejor ten sexo con Tobi, para que a ambos se les sacie la curiosidad- Dijo venenosamente.

- No me des órdenes- Sasori estaba preparando sus hilos de chakra para atacarlo, pero Itachi alcanzó a reaccionar.

- ¡Mangekyou Sharingan!- Antes de si quiera vislumbrar el cambio de sus ojos, Sasori tomó con los hilos a Deidara y lo posicionó frente a él como si fuese un escudo.

- ¿Qué le hiciste Itachi-san?- Preguntó Kisame preocupado. El rubio tenía la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la habitación, parecía dopado.

- Sólo observa- Deidara se enderezó lentamente y revisó la habitación.

- ¿Deidara-sempai?- Tobi se acerco a éste y pasó la mano frente a su rostro. - ¿Deidara-sem-? – No pudo continuar, el Ninja lo estaba mirando con una expresión demasiada extraña en su rostro.

- Tobi...- Susurró como extasiado y sonriendo de manera provocativa. Un escalofrío general.- Tengamos sexo...-

- ¿¡Qué rayos hiciste Itachi?!- Hinata y Kisame estaban al borde del colapso. Sasori miraba la escena confuso ¿No que el sexo era entre sexos opuestos?-

- ¿También se puede entre hombres?- Hinata y Kisame se pusieron tan blancos como un papel

- Demo Deidara-sempai, Hinata-chan me dijo que se hace entre un hombre y una mujer- Dijo Tobi sin inmutarse ante la propuesta de su compañero.

- No necesariamente...- Se acercó a Tobi y lo arrinconó a una pared. Ahora Kisame y Hinata trataban inútilmente de cubrir su nariz con sus manos para detener una hemorragia nasal.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo?- Deidara acercó sus caderas- Deidara-sempai, está muy cerca, puedo sentir su - Eso fue demasiado para una mente débil y otra homofóbica.

- ¿Kisame? ¿Hinata?- Ambos estaban tirados en el piso con un pequeño río de sangre emergiendo de sus narices y espirales en los ojos.- ¡Tsk!- Itachi iba a acercarse a levantar a la Kunoichi, pero el pelirrojo la alejó astutamente con los hilos, dejándola recostada en un sillón. Itachi gruñó por lo bajo y empezó a correr a su compañero de misiones a patadas.

- Vamos Tobi...-

- Pero tiene que decirme qué tengo que hacer para que lo hagamos Deidara-sempai...- Deidara ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Mira, en el caso de los hombres tener sexo es...-

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- _**5 Minutos Después**_ -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

- ¡¡AHHHHH!! ¡¡AYUDA!!-

- ¡Vamos Tobi, te juro que no dolerá!-

- ¡¡NO QUIERO!!NO QUIERO!!-

- ¡Sólo será un momento!-

- ¡¡IADA!!- Tobi se libró del agarre del rubio y salió disparado por la puerta.

- ¡Así me gustan Tobi, difíciles!- Y salió a perseguirlo. La habitación quedó en silencio: Sasori totalmente shockeado, Hinata aún inconsciente e Itachi que sacaba a rastras a su compañero fuera del lugar, seguro que con lo dicho por el hipnotizado Deidara Sasori no le haría nada malicioso a la joven. Cuando el Uchiha cerró la puerta, el pelirrojo recién pudo recuperar un poco el habla.

- Abuela pervertida, y me decía que cuando saltaba encima de aquel panzón era para bajarle la barriga... Maldición, porque tuve que ver eso...- Tomó a su juguete en brazos y la quedó mirando- ... Aunque... no me parece desagradable al imaginarlo contigo-

- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HAGO SEMI-DESNUDO?!- Al parecer el efecto había acabado.

_**FIN OMAKE I**_

**Algunas se preguntarán qué rayos es Omake! xDU, bueno x3, en los mangas creo que siempre hay un capítulo extra, más corto que los otros y me parece mucho que son de humor o,o... bueno! xDU, es como un especial que no influye mucho en la historia pero... no sé, quise hacer uno xDU, haré mas o,o, ya tengo los demás en mente x3U como...**

**- " Primera ida al Supermercado"**

**- " ¿Pijamada? Película y cuentos de terror.**

**- "¿Anime? ¿Se come?"**

**-" El Cumpleaños de Hinata"**

**- "Limpieza... creo que he escuchado eso en alguna parte"**

**- "Una Navidad con los Akatsuki"**

**- "¡Vamos a la playa!"**

**- " Cambio de Tiempo, un día en el instituto" ( Je, el mundo NAruto en el Instituto...si, si , muy trillado ò,o..., pero no lo miren en menos TT)**

**- "¿Hinata Hyuuga y los 7 Akatsuki? WTF!"**

**- "Somos una organización de Asesinos... NO UNOS NIÑEROS!"**

**- " Cuando los Akatsuki conocieron el DDR"**

**- "Internet ¿Aún existe?" ( Eso sonó lol xDU)**

**Y Así etc etc etc xDDDDD... no creo que haga más que esos oo, pero ahí veré xDU, yo creo que sí, porque esté no me demoré mucho en hacerlo x3U, así que espero que la idea les guste y que me sigan apoyando! n,n**

**JA NE! And Reviews go go go!! xDDDD**

**P.D: Haré Fan-Art +-+!... Lo malo es que no tengo programa para enchularlos ;; … así que ahí los subiré o algo pero será Escaneado ! Lo siento n.nU.**


	5. Akatsuki

- Mil y un gracias por todos los reviews recibidos

**- Mil y un gracias por todos los reviews recibidos! +-+ Me hacen feliz!! Ureshi x3!! Y con lo del Omake... xDU! Pues que bien que les haya hecho reír harto! xD! Ésa era la idea no? Jejje x3 , los colocaré cada 3 capítulos o,o... como un Manga!! xD ( Aunque en los Mangas creo que son por 4 ..U) Bueno x3U .**

**Una aclaración que se me olvidó mencionar . ... **

**IRASHAIMASSEN ******** Bienvenido/a xDU**

**Y... eso sería todo o,o, no me quiero alargar demasiado o si no, no terminaré el capítulo rápido xDU! **

**Espero lo disfruten n,n.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía son obra y gracia del Espíritu San- ... Digo! De Kishimoto-sensei! Dx **

_**-Capítulo 4 –**_

- Sasuke observaba impasible los árboles de su alrededor. Estaba en el lugar donde había visto el hilo de humo, pero no encontró nada más que unos árboles levemente negreados y una pequeña cantidad de cenizas repartidas por el sector. Frunció el ceño. Para haber avistado una señal de humo a tan larga distancia la explosión tuvo que haber sido enorme, pero lo que veía ahí le decía todo lo contrario, es más, no parecía que hubiera ocurrido una explosión. Saltó hacia el árbol más alto de aquella zona y con sorpresa vio como en las copas de los árboles faltaban numerosas hojas y que aún habían algunas llamas consumiendo las ramas superiores. Volvió a bajar.

- Hmmm...- Los troncos y suelo estaban intactos, pero arriba de éstos estaba el desastre. Lo único que se le ocurría era que el suceso se haya efectuado en el aire y a una muy alta distancia, quizás con una bomba común o un pergamino explosivo. Recorrió un poco más adelante, fijándose bien en los alrededores, pero no encontraba señal de alguna pelea Ninja. ¿Un ataque Kamikaze? Pero... ¿En el aire? No parecía muy probable, además de que las cenizas que examinó no parecían restos de musculatura ni nada por el estilo, aunque en lo general no quedaba rastro de la víctima.

Suspiró algo cansado y observó el cielo : estaba oscureciendo. Era mejor volver.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Quítatelo-

- No lo hagas-

- Soy tu amo, quítatelo ahora-

- Ya eres parte de la organización, debes usarlo-

- No lo eres, eres mi juguete- Hinata se encontraba casi acorralada en mitad del salón por Sasori e Itachi, sus manos estaban temblando levemente en el broche de la capa, indecisa si sacárselo, como le ordenaba su Amo, o dejarlo como estaba, como le decía Itachi. Ambos mantenían su mirada fija en la joven, con el rostro inmutable, excepto por el leve fruncir de ceño que a medida avanzaba la discusión se volvía más intensa. Los demás de la organización sólo miraban divertidos la escenita que montaban, por ahora no tenían intención de intervenir.

- Yo quiero que Hinata-chan se la quite, me gustaba como se veía con el kimono negro que le consiguió Sasori-sama- Opinó Tobi, quien al igual que los demás, movía la cabeza de Itachi a Sasori, como en un partido de tenis.

- Pues yo creo que mejor use la capa, así se salva de pervertidos como tú- Alegó Deidara.

- Apuesto un millón de Yenes a que se saca la capa- Habló de pronto Kakuzu mirándolos.

- ¿Un Millón de Yenes?- Deidara y Tobi voltearon nuevamente al trío del frente, examinando a los que discutían. ¿Quién ganaría en una discusión? ¿El Marionetista Insensible de Suna o el Témpano de Hielo del Asesino del Clan Uchiha?

- ¡Yo apuesto por Itachi-san!- Dijeron a dúo.

- Apuesta cerrada- Y ahora más atentos que nunca volvieron a centrarse en la discusión.

- Eres una Akatsuki-

-Un juguete-

-Un miembro de la organización-

- Mi muñeca-

- Realizarás misiones-

- Sólo cuando yo vaya-

- Te asignaremos un compañero-

- Que seré yo-

- Sasori-

- ¿Qué?-

- Cállate-

- Mejor ve a matar clanes Uchiha, deja mis pertenencias en paz-

- O mejor iré a jugar con muñecas-

- Son marionetas idiota-

- Igual de estúpidas-

- Hinata no es estúpida-

- Ella no es una muñeca-

- Sí lo es-

- Las muñecas no se mueven-

- Y en este rato no lo ha hecho ¿verdad?-

- Anou... Itachi-sama, Amo...- Hinata intervino tímidamente, viendo que esta discusión podría llevar a algo más que a ataques verbales.

- ¿Nani?- Dijeron ambos para luego mirarse con desprecio. Los demás espectadores miraron curiosos a la Hyuuga.

- Es que...- Empezó a jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos apartando la mirada de ambos Akatsukis. – No acostumbro a usar kimonos tan...- Su cara se encendió- .. cortos- Susurró avergonzada. Sasori la miró de manera inexpresiva.

- No me importa, te queda muy bien- Antes que Hinata dijera algo Itachi habló.

- Entonces ten puesta la capa, te cubre suficiente-

- Pues...- Miró a los demás integrantes, en especial a Deidara y Tobi que ya empezaban a saborear su millón de Yenes- ... ustedes son una organización reconocida por que son admirablemente fuertes...- Bajó la mirada triste- ... Y yo no cumplo con sus requisitos, sólo estoy aquí porque no tengo adonde más ir- Se formó un silencio.

- Demo Hinata-chan, fuiste lo suficientemente rápida y hábil como para salir intacta ante mi explosión- Dijo Deidara mirando algo sorprendido a la joven por sus palabras anteriores.- No puedes decir eso.

- Pero si me enfrentara a ti Deidara-sama saldría perdiendo irremediablemente- Mantuvo su mirada en el suelo, esperando que le digan que se largara.

- Hyuuga...- Levantó la mirada hacia el portador del Sharingan, pero tuvo que apartarse enseguida a unos metros de donde se encontraba: Itachi la había atacado con su Katon.

- ¿I-Itachi-sama?- Murmuró sin comprender, mirando fijamente el lugar que ahora estaba totalmente carbonizado. Ése ataque fue con claras intenciones de matarla.

- Itachi, yo seré quien la pruebe- Dijo de mala manera el pelirrojo, pero el Uchiha hizo oídos sordos y a una velocidad abismal se acercó a la joven y sin contenerse le dio con el puño. Hinata, ya fuera de shock, giró sobre su pie logrando esquivar el ataque y se posicionó atrás de su atacante para luego colocar con fuerza sus palmas abiertas sobre la espalda del Akatsuki. Los demás, con conocimientos vagos sobre la capacidad del clan Hyuuga, sabían que las intenciones de la chica era atacar sus puntos vitales utilizando su Juuken, pero había un detalle que a Tobi no se le escapó.

- No ha activado su Byakugan- Los demás vieron sorprendidos que no mentía, entonces ¿Qué pretendía hacer? ¿Atacar al azar? Sasori abrió desmenuzadamente los ojos al ver que la joven extraía chakra del cuerpo del Uchiha y los concentraba en sus manos levemente empuñadas, como si sostuviera algo invisible. En el momento en que el Kage Bunshin se desvaneció, Hinata se volteó violentamente y se protegió con el chakra que había robado.

- Nada mal...- Itachi estaba a pocos centímetros de ella, con una Kunai dispuesta a cortarle el cuello, pero que topaba con algo invisible en las manos de la Hyuuga.

- ¿Qué acaba de hacer?- Preguntó algo desorientado el rubio.

- Sacó el Chakra del Kage Bunshin y lo moldeó en una Kunai- Contestó Sasori, sin quitar los ojos de la pelea.

- Hinata Hyuuga...- Dijo una voz desde las penumbras. Hinata e Itachi saltaron hacia atrás separándose unos metros. Una sombra se dejó ver en una de las tantas puertas de la habitación, acompañada de otra más pequeña- ... estás aceptada en la organización Akatsuki.-

- ¡Líder!- Todos se irguieron en acto reflejo ante la aparición de Pein.

- ¿Aceptada...? ¿Señor?- Hinata perdió la concentración y las kunais elaboradas de forma improvisada se desvanecieron.

- Líder, no tengo intención de dejarla participar en las actividades de la Organización- Protestó Sasori sin subir el tono de voz.

- Sasori, sus habilidades serán bastante útiles para encontrar y vencer a los Bijus.- El pelirrojo arrugó el ceño.- Estoy completamente consciente de que tú te la apropiaste por motivos informales, pero no creo haya problema en que se haga partícipe, además...- Hinata sintió un escalofrío en la espalda- ... con el solo hecho de permanecer acá sin protestar ya la ha convertido en una marginada, no pertenece a ninguna aldea desde el momento en que pisó este lugar-.

- Pero es de mi propiedad, no quiero que salga lastimada en las misiones-

- Se encargarán de protegerla, pero no creo que sea necesario, es bastante buena esquivando ataques por lo que acabo de ver- Los demás asintieron en silencio.

- Si le dedicamos un entrenamiento por lo menos dos veces a la semana no tendremos que velar mucho por su seguridad.- Agregó Itachi guardando su Kunai.

- No quiero- Sentenció Sasori.

- Etto... Sumimasen...- Hinata agachó la mirada, pensando bien en lo que iba a decir- .. Sinceramente, quisiera mucho ser de utilidad en la organización, y agradecería de todo corazón el que us-ustedes me dieran entrenamiento, claro, sin que esto les cause... molestias..- Sasori la miraba profundamente, y Hinata sentía venir algún regaño.-... yo...- su voz se volvió mucho más débil y su mirada se fue oscureciendo.- ... yo... no tengo intenciones de volver a mi Aldea, por eso no protesté cuando desperté aquí, la verdad...- levantó su rostro y miró a su Amo con determinación- ... ¡Qui-quisiera ser parte oficial de los Akatsuki!- Ambos se quedaron mirando, Hinata nerviosa por lo que le diría y Sasori tratado de hacer que se retracte con la mirada, pero la chica estaba muy decidida, al parecer... no todo podía controlar de ella. Gruñó por lo bajo.

- Tsk, está bien, pero serás mi compañera- Dijo girando el rostro algo molesto. Hinata sin siquiera ponerse a pensarlo lo abrazó efusivamente y con una suave risa que expresaba su contento. Sasori no podía tener los ojos más abiertos, no atinaba a decir nada y sólo veía como la joven gritaba suavemente un "¡Arigatou Amo!".

Su fuente de vida, la sentía, sentía como despedía un calor que lo llenó por entero, bombardeaba de una forma increíble y liberaba cada vez más y más chakra que recorría velozmente su cuerpo de marioneta. Se sentía vulnerable y fuerte a la vez.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Gomen nasai, gomen nasai!- Dijo de repente Hinata separándose avergonzada del cuerpo del marionetista.

El calor se perdió, se sintió algo vacío... sintió su propio vacío.- Me... dejé llevar- Dijo en un susurro. El pelirrojo sólo la miraba confundido, no entendía su comportamiento.

- Iré a caminar...- Dijo volteándose hacia la salida. Cuando tomó la manilla dijo fríamente.-... usarás la capa únicamente cuando salgas a alguna misión , ésa es mi condición- Y sin más desapareció tras la puerta.

- Mañana tendrán misión, así que puedes quitártela Hinata- Dijo el Líder mirando a la peliazul. Hinata asintió y se la retiró, pensativa de lo ocurrido hace unos segundos.

- Gané, me deben dos millones de Yenes- Dijo Kakuzu con la mano extendida hacia el dúo de bromas. Deidara y Tobi no tenían donde esconderse.

- Kakuzu, nuestros ahorros...- Trató de retractarse Deidara, pero Kakuzu lo miró de forma asesina.

- Una apuesta es una apuesta, y ella ahora se quitó la capa- Los dos se fueron lloriqueando con Kakuzu vigilándolos desde muy cerca.

– Estate preparada para presentarte en Konoha...- Hinata se detuvo sorprendida- ... Eres una miembro Oficial de Akatsuki, y como tal, hazte conocer en tu Aldea para que luego paguen por tu cabeza.-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El pelirrojo se encontraba en la misma laguna en la que la encontró, bajo el mismo árbol y con su vista fija en el mismo punto. Recordó el evento anterior e inconscientemente tocó su pecho, donde estaba su corazón bombardeando aún algo incontrolable.

_¡Arigatou Amo!_

Su voz y su calor volvieron a su mente, su fuente de vida se estaba alterando, la sentía temblar y expulsar demasiado chakra.

- ¿Qué haces conmigo?- Susurró abatido y con algo de miedo. Estaba sintiendo, estaba volviendo a sentir, volviendo a ser consciente de su soledad, aquella que lo abrumaba en su niñez cuando todos los días esperaba ansioso a sus padres, que corría desesperado a la puerta cada vez que sentía algún ruido, esperando verlos a ellos. – Padre... Madre...- Estaba seguro que si hubiera tenido sus demás órganos ahora mismo estaría derramando una que otra lágrima, pero la impotencia de la misma lo desesperaba más. – Chiyo-obaa-san...- Su abuela, aquella que siempre estuvo con él, que le enseñó las artes de las Marionetas para distraerlo, pero que no hizo más que recordarle día a día que sus padres ya no estaban con él, también la extrañaba- No quiero volver a sentir, esto es desagradable...-Murmuró con la voz cargada de tristeza. Ahora sentía como se hundía, como su corazón era aprisionada por una gran mano que no quería dejarlo respirar, se estaba ahogando en sus recuerdos.

- Amo...- De nuevo aquellos brazos cálidos lo rodeaban, pero ahora de manera gentil y protectora.- Hay cosas malas que uno no quisiera sentir, como el dolor, la soledad, la tristeza o el... rechazo- Lo abrazó más fuerte.-

Aquel sentir era demasiado agradable, no quería dejar de sentir esta calidez que era completamente nueva para él. Con lentitud y algo inseguro le devolvió el gesto y apoyó su mentón en el hombro de la joven. – Pero... también hay cosas buenas que uno no quisiera dejar de sentirlo, también hay cosas agradables y eso es lo que uno tiene que buscar y luchar para que no se vayan...- Dijo a la vez que delicadamente se separaba un poco del pelirrojo para mirarlo a los ojos y sonreírle. - ... no tenga miedo de sentir Amo, ya que así uno se vuelve más fuerte, por un sentir, por eso uno cada vez es capaz de llegar más y más lejos- Sasori la miraba serio, pero con un brillo demasiado notorio en los ojos.

- Me gusta sentirte Hinata- Hinata lo miró descolocada- Me gusta tenerte cerca de mí, como ahora- La joven miró su posición: Estaba encima de su Amo a horcajadas, y éste aún no quitaba sus manos de su espalda.

- ¡Gomen nasai! ¡Gomen nasai!- Decía con la cara totalmente coloreada y moviendo las manos frenéticamente. - ¡Enseguida me levanto para...!- Pero Sasori la jaló del brazo y los dejó mucho más cerca, sus caderas se tocaban desvergonzadamente y los grandes pechos de Hinata se aprisionaban en el suyo. - ¿A-Amo...? –

- Cuando fui a conseguirte ropa, en el bosque me encontré a una pareja en esta misma posición- Hinata echaba humo por las orejas- El hombre hacía unas cosas bastante curiosas con sus manos en el pantalón de la mujer, y ésta disfrutaba...- Quedó en shock ¿Acaso su amo pensaba...?-

- ¡A-Amo! ¡No! ¡Eso sólo lo hacen...!-

- Ella decía de vez en cuando cuánto le agradaba sentirlo... Hinata...- Sasori acercó sus rostros.- ¿Te gusta sentirme?-

- Y-Yo...- Hinata no sentía ninguna respiración salir de la nariz de su Amo, pero a pesar de eso el rojo invadía sus mejillas de manera violenta.

- Los gritos y suspiros que lanzaba la mujer se parecían bastante a cuando te examiné- Con descaro tocó un pecho de la joven.- Pero ella lo hacía mas fuerte cuando la tocaban aquí- Deslizó su mano del pecho hasta la entrepierna de la chica. Hinata tomó el brazo del Akatsuki y trató de apartarla.

- ¡Amo, esto no está...!- No le hizo caso y movió su palma sobre aquella zona de atrás hacia delante.- Ahhh.. Amo...- Hinata no opuso más resistencia, aquello había sido demasiado agradable. Sasori, ante el suspiro de la ojiblanca, lo movió de manera más lenta y profunda. Hinata dejó caer todo su peso en las caderas del pelirrojo y rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, dejando apoyada su cabeza en el hombro. – Amo...-

- ¿ Te gusta?- Hinata asintió débilmente- No escucho nada Hinata- Ahora sólo usó dos dedos que empezaron a masajear vigorosamente un pequeño botón. Hinata sintió que su mundo se movía

- ¡Ahhh...!- Mordió con fuerza el hombro de su Amo, tratando de suprimir sus gemidos, era demasiado vergonzoso.

- Lo repetiré de nuevo...- Con su mano libre levantó el corto Kimono negro dejando expuesto el redondeado trasero de Hinata y empezó a acariciarlo a la par con la otra mano. - ¿Te gusta?- Movió un poco la ropa interior y adentró sus dos dedos en la cavidad.

- ¡Si, si me gusta!- Gritó sin contenerse más. Sasori sonrió y empezó a sacarlo y adentrarlo rítmicamente. Hinata, poseída por el placer, empezó a mover sus caderas sobre la mano de su Amo.- Ahhh...-

- Hinata, mírame, quiero ver tu rostro- Obedientemente la chica volteó su rostro sin separarse de su hombro, mirándolo de lado.

- Amo... esto es... esto...- Eso sí que era una obra de arte, era hermosa, su cara sonrojada por el deseo, sus ojos brillantes de lujuria, su respiración entrecortada y los gemidos tan suaves. Acercó su rostro al de ella sin dejar su tarea en el sexo de la joven, y movido por el calor que le proporcionaba en su interior, limpió con su lengua el hilo de saliva que escapaba de su boca para después besarla. No sentía sus labios ni la lengua de ella que danzaba con la suya, pero en su interior aquella calidez se extendía a mayor fuerza y le agradaba. De pronto sus dedos empezaron a entrar con algo más de dificultad, la cavidad se hacía más estrecha y los vaivenes de Hinata eran más rápidos y precisos, hasta que de un momento a otro lanzó un largo gemido en su oído y se recostó completamente sobre él con la respiración agitada. Sacó la mano del sexo y la quedó mirando: estaba lleno de un líquido viscoso y transparente.

- ¿Qué es esto?- Preguntó un poco curioso mostrándole la mano a Hinata-

- ¿Eh?- Quedó quieta, paralizada, hasta se había olvidado lo fatigada que estaba. No tenía cara para decirle a su Amo que aquella sustancia era producto de su excitación, no, no podía...- Es...es...es...- Deliberadamente fue bajando su tono de voz mientras cerraba sus párpados. Sasori vio que su muñeca cayó presa del cansancio y el sueño sobre su hombro. – Hmmm... – Lo quedó examinando otro rato, y Hinata, levantando un ojo curiosa de lo que haría, terminó abriéndolos como platos al ver que el pelirrojo se metía la mano a la boca y luego chupaba sus dedos como si hubiera probado un caramelo.- Me pregunto como sabrá realmente...- Murmuró para sí. Ahora sí Hinata cayó presa de la inconsciencia con la imagen de Sasori saboreando sus restos.- ¿ Eh...?- Miró a su derecha y vio a Hinata dormida- Creí haber... no importa...- Tomándola en brazos regresó a la guarida, con una sensación de satisfacción dentro de sí.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Sakura-chan? - Hace buen rato Naruto y Sakura habían vuelto a la Aldea y fueron a darle el informe a la Hokage sobre su búsqueda de hoy, nombrando vagamente al Uchiha, lo que sin duda sorprendió a Tsunade. Había pensado que estarían felices de que su amigo haya vuelto a la aldea, pero sólo dijeron que era algo temporal, no diciendo el por qué. Luego cada uno fue a reflexionar lo dicho por su ex-compañero y unas horas después acabaron encontrándose en la entrada de la Aldea. A las pocas horas Sasuke apareció, pero pasó de largo de ellos y fue directo a la Torre de la Hokage. No se dirigieron palabra. –

- Dime Naruto- Respondió con algo de desgano.

- ¿Tú... tú crees que yo verdaderamente le haya gustado a Hinata-chan?- Sakura lo quedó mirando, pero Naruto sólo observaba el suelo.

- No lo creo Naruto...- El rubio la miró sorprendido- ... estoy completamente segura- Dijo con una leve sonrisa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso... lo sabías?-

- Creo que casi todos lo sabían Naruto, menos tú- Le cayó como balde de agua fría.

- ¿ Des...desde cuándo?-

- Desde que te vio Naruto- Suspiró cansada-... no puedo creer que seas tan despistado.-

- No era despistado...- Susurró mirando la entrada. Sakura lo miró expectante-... es sólo que tenía ojos para ti Sakura-chan-

- Naruto...- La chica sintió su corazón latir fuerte, y ahora sus mejillas adquirieron un tono rosa ante la imagen de su compañero iluminado por la luz del amanecer.

- Demo... tú siempre miraste a Sasuke...- Estiró sus brazos y le sonrió radiante a su amiga- ... Me rindo-

- ¿Qué?- Sakura no podía creerlo ¿Naruto rindiéndose?

- Ya llevo bastantes años tratando de que te guste Sakura-chan, pero tú no has aceptado ni una salida conmigo desde los 10...- Sonrió-... creo que ya basta- La pelirosa iba a protestar, pero unas sombras se hicieron notar en la entrada. Sakura y Naruto se pusieron en posición de batalla instintivamente.

- ¡Identifíquense!- Exigió Naruto sin bajar la guardia. Uno de ellos se alejó de la oscuridad, y dejó ver su atuendo negro con nubes rojas. "¡Los Akatsuki!" Pensó el rubio alarmado.

- Naruto-san, un placer volver a encontrarnos- El Jinchuriki del Kyuubi se tensó, reconocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz.

- ¡Bastardo! ¡¿Has venido por Sasuke?!- Sakura lo miró sin entender.

- ¿Así que está aquí en la aldea? Qué sorpresa- Naruto gruñó-

- Si no es por eso ¿A qué es lo que vienes Itachi Uchiha?- Sakura abrió grande sus ojos verde y miró al aludido con sorpresa ¿El hermano de Sasuke-kun?.

- Hemos escuchado que se les ha perdido un miembro importante aquí en Konoha- Respondió otro poniéndose junto al Uchiha.

- ¿¡Qué dices mujer?!-

- ¡¡Idiota, soy hombre!!- Gritó enojado con el puño en alto.

- Cálmate Deidara, no hemos venido a pelear- Naruto vio como un pelirrojo se acercaba al par junto con un cuarto miembro que no dejaba ver su rostro, tapado por un sombrero-

- Para su información, no se nos ha perdido ningún miembro- Aventuró a decir Sakura-

- No nos mientas, sabemos muy bien quién es- Ambos no pudieron evitar sorprenderse.

- ¿Pero qué...?- Los cuatro Akatsuki habían desaparecido en una nube de humo- ¿Dónde se metieron?-

- ¡Sakura, Naruto!- Kakashi apareció de entre los edificios, pero no se detuvo y se dirigió al centro de Konoha- ¡Los Akatsuki están sobre la Torre del Hokage, vengan!- No tuvieron tiempo para sorprenderse, sólo siguieron las órdenes.

- ¡Matte, falta Sasuke!- Dijo Naruto.

- Sasuke ya está al frente, sólo apresúrense- Así aumentaron la velocidad y se agruparon junto con los demás Shinobis.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Patearé el trasero de ése bastardo! ¡Mira que confundirme con una chica!- Los demás ignoraban los berrinches de Deidara y miraban hacia abajo, a todos los ninjas de Konoha reunidos bajo la Torre de la Hokage, incluida la misma-

- Creo que ya es hora...- Dijo Itachi dirigiendo su mirada al cuarto integrante.

- Vamos- Sasori se acercó a la baranda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- ¡Entiende, no ha venido por ti Sasuke!- El Uchiha estaba descontrolado, lo único que quería hacer era enterrarle un Chidori a su hermano en todo el rostro.- ¡Sasuke, si ni siquiera sabía que estabas aquí!-

- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Estorban!- Naruto y Sakura lo agarraron más fuerte. No podían dejarlo ir.

- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Por favor, detente!-

- ¡Con un demonio, déjenme tranquilo!- Estaba a punto de golpearles fatalmente cuando entre el murmullo se hizo escuchar la voz de aquel integrante de cabellera roja.

- Aldea de Konoha...- Hubo un silencio total- ... Nos hemos dado el trabajo hasta acá para darles una noticia- Itachi y el integrante misterioso apareció a cada lado de este.

- Nos hemos enterado de que una Shinobi de esta aldea ha desaparecido- Habló el Uchiha. Sasuke gruñó fuertemente.

- Una Hyuuga para ser más específico- Agregó Sasori.

- Les anunciamos que está sana y salva- Dijo de pronto el rubio apareciendo al lado del único miembro que no había hablado.

- ¿¡Qué le han hecho malditos?!- Gritó Naruto ardiendo en cólera.

- ¡¡La única cosa maldita acá eres tú, así que guarda silencio!!- Le respondió Deidara aún enojado por la confusión anterior.

- Si no nos creen...- Itachi puso la palma de su mano sobre el sombrero del desconocido- ... véanlo ustedes mismos- Y sacó el sombrero dejando ver una máscara anaranjada con una espiral. Deidara y Sasori quedaron en tono de espera.

- ¿¡Tobi, qué rayos haces aquí?!- Mientras el rubio de coleta mandaba al infierno a su compañero, Sasuke se adelantó y se lanzó velozmente hacia su hermano con un Chidori ya cargado en su katana.

- ¡Itachi!- El Uchiha mayor apenas y giró sus ojos para observarlo cuando Sasuke ya estaba frente a él- ¡Pelea!- Pero antes de que la espada siquiera rozara la capa de Itachi, alguien mantenía prisionero con su mano el brazo con el que Sasuke realizaba su Chidori.

- Detente- Se escuchó detrás de la máscara.

- ¡Apártate...!- Sasuke miró estupefacto como su Chidori iba perdiendo intensidad- ¿Pero cómo...?- Miró al enmascarado- ¡¿Qué haces?¡- Sentía que se quedaba sin chakra ¿Se lo estaba robando?- ¡Aléjate bastardo!- Y con su mano libre quiso darle un puñetazo en la cara, pero sólo fue un pequeño toque cuando este saltó hacia atrás para no recibir el golpe de lleno.

- ¡Sasuke!- Los compañeros de la Academia llegaron hasta arriba junto con sus respectivos Jounin y la Hokage.

- ¡Lárguense, estorbarán!- Dijo agarrándose aún su brazo.

- ¡Sasuke, no podrás tú solo con ellos!- Se defendió Naruto.

- ¡Que se vayan!-

- ¡¿Hinata-chan?!- Dejaron de discutir de forma abrupta ante la exclamación del rubio de Akatsuki. Sasuke giró lentamente su rostro al igual que los demás y lo que vieron los dejó sin palabras.

- Ya era hora Hinata, has asustado a Deidara y Sasori por hacerle caso a Tobi- Dijo Itachi entremedio del silencio.

- Sumimasen...- Hinata dejó la máscara a un lado y miró a sus ex-compañeros con una expresión indescifrable.

- ¿Hinata-chan?- Naruto fue el único que pudo decir algo, los demás aún no podían creerlo.

- Ohayou, minna-san-

- ¿Qué significa esto Hinata?- La Hyuuga miró a Sasuke sin saber qué responderle. En sus ojos negros podía ver sorpresa, alivio pero por sobre todo... decepción.

- La encontré en el bosque...- Habló el pelirrojo-... ahora es mía. – Hinata bajó la mirada avergonzada, aún no se acostumbraba del todo.

- ¿Tuya?- Sasuke miró a la joven sin creerse nada- ¿Hinata?-

- Es verdad...- Levantó la mirada y reparó en la presencia de su padre y hermana. – Otou-san, Hanabi-chan...-

- Lo siento Hinata, pero no tienes ya el derecho ni privilegio de llevar nuestro apellido...- Hinata no se sorprendió, ya se lo esperaba-... por eso, no dejaremos que manches nuestro honor, así que prepárate a morir- Todo eso lo sabía, pero de todas formas, sentía una tristeza sofocadora en el pecho.

- Hinata Hyuuga...- La Hokage apareció de entre los Shinobis y la miró duramente- ... te has convertido en una criminal, y no lo has negado.- Levantó una mano y decenas de ninjas aparecieron tras ella- ... Lo siento, pero no saldrás viva de esta aldea.-

- Señora...- Sasori se posicionó frente a Hinata.-... para eso tendrá que enfrentarse a nosotros. – Deidara e Itachi rodearon a la ex - Hyuuga, demostrando lo cierta de las palabras del pelirrojo.

- No nos queda otra...- Tsunade hizo una segunda señal y los Jounin, incluidos Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai y Gai, rodearon al cuarteto de Akatsuki.

- Amo...- Sasori la miró de reojo. - ... Onegai... déjeme esto a mí, quiero demostrar cuanto valgo- El pelirrojo asintió, y junto con el Uchiha y Deidara fueron a observar desde otro edificio. – Arigatou...- Murmuró Hinata mirando al trío.

- Lo sentimos mucho Hinata-san, pero es nuestro deber...- La joven se giró para ver cómo Kakashi era el primero en atacar, con el Sharingan a la vista -

-¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Matte!- Como si los reclamos de Naruto fueran una señal, los demás Jounin arremetieron contra la marginada de Konoha.

- Gomen, Hinata-chan...- Hinata asintió ante el susurro de su ex – sensei. Ésta había aparecido casi fantasmagóricamente atrás de ella y la tenía prisionera en un árbol, igual cuando lo hizo en el primer encuentro con Itachi Uchiha. Los Jounin lanzaron Kunais y Shuriken a la joven, pero antes de tocarla se desviaron y fueron directo a Kurenai, quien por tratar de esquivarlos deshizo el Genjutsu.

- ¿Cómo hizo eso?- Sakura y los demás miraron hacia el edificio donde se encontraban los demás Akatsuki. El pelirrojo tenía una mano levantada apuntándolos.

- ¡Hinata!- Llamó Sasori. La joven no se movió, pero este sabía que lo escuchaba- ¿Por qué huiste de esta aldea? ¿Por qué no querías regresar?- Abrió grande sus ojos.

- Porque nadie me valoraba...- Los shinobis la miraron descolocados-... Porque mi padre me odiaba, mi hermana y primo me tenían rencor y desprecio, porque nunca fui correspondida, porque siempre me miraron débil, porque no había nada que me atara a la aldea más que mi bandana...-

- Hinata-chan...- Naruto avanzó un paso, pero sorprendido como los demás, vio como Hinata atravesaba el signo de Konoha en su bandana y se la volvía a colocar en el cuello.

- Ahora Hinata...- Sasori regresó su mano a su rodilla-... pelea en serio-

- Hai- Realizó una serie sencilla de sellos, sabían de qué se trataba pero... ¿Por qué los usaba?

- ¿Ése no es un Jutsu que se usa en los campos?- Kurenai y Asuma asintieron. Kakashi arrugó el ceño- ¿Qué pretende?- De pronto una cálida llovizna cubrió a toda la aldea, y Hinata paulatinamente empezó a separar sus manos deshaciendo el sello. Las gotas empezaron a disminuir- Otou-san, Hanabi-chan, Neji-niisan….- Los de Ojos blancos la miraron, el joven menor con dolor. Hinata desvió la mirada-… Kiba-kun, Shino-kun, Kurenai-san….- El Inuzuka gruñó, tratando de aguantarse las lágrimas al igual que Kurenai- … Hokage-sama….- La lluvia paró por completo, y con tristeza dirigió sus orbes opalinos al rubio-… Naruto-kun…- El portador del Kyuubi no se aguantó, soltó un par de lágrimas.

- Hinata-chan… iamete….- Hinata dio unos pasos atrás, alejándose del delgado charco de agua que se había formado en la torre. Separó sus brazos y con una última mirada de disculpa a Sasuke, hizo reaparecer la energía antes robada al Uchiha en ambas palmas.

- ¡El Chidori!-

- Iie… sólo concentró la energía, no es tan potente como el Chidori, pero qué quiere…- Su cabeza empezó a trabajar alarmada. Kakashi bajó temeroso la mirada y recorrió bajo los pies de los Shinobis. ¡Estaban sobre el charco de agua y completamente empapados! Antes de abrir la boca para alertar a los demás Hinata ya había enterrado ambas manos en el charco.

- Gomen nasai….- Cerró sus ojos antes de que la corriente les llegara a todos, escuchando los gritos desgarradores que rompían sus tímpanos. A duras penas se aguantó las ganas de llorar.

- ¡Detente, Hinata!- Sintió que alguien la abrazaba por la espalda. - ¡Tú no quieres hacer esto! ¡Hinata!- La joven por un segundo pensó en detenerse, pero los recuerdos que le traía la Villa endurecieron un poco su mirada y giró la cabeza para ver quién la había querido interrumpir.

- Sasuke-san…- Aquel rostro adolorido, con las lágrimas reprimidas aún en los párpados y la boca tensa… le pareció haberla visto en un niño, alguien que era especial para ella pero que no lograba recordar del todo- ¿Sasuke-san?-

- Hinata…- Su voz se quebró un poco y la abrazó más fuerte- … Detente, por favor- Su corazón dejó de latir por unos momentos, y con resignación separó sus manos del suelo para ver como los ninjas caían estrepitosamente.

- Oi oi….- Sasori hizo acto de presencia ante la pareja con una cara que no daba lugar a pláticas- … mocoso…- Tiró a Hinata con sus hilos para separarla de Sasuke y mirarlo de manera asesina- …. No se te ocurra volver a tocarla-

- ¿Quién diablos eres?- Sasori lo escudriñó con la mirada y sonrió arrogante.

- ¿Hermano pequeño de Itachi Uchiha?- Sasuke empuñó inconscientemente su Katana- Sois igual de fastidiosos-

- Amo… no quiero estar más aquí- Veía como Naruto trataba una y otra vez de levantarse, pero los brazos y piernas no le ayudaban – Onegai…-

- Hmmm….- Miró como Tsunade y Kakashi estaban de pie, pero algo cansados- ... Está bien, no quiero perder más tiempo aquí-

- Ikisou- Ambos se dirigieron a donde Itachi. Sasuke hizo ademán de querer detenerlos.- Adiós, otouto...-

- ¡¡Hinata!!- Los tres se subieron a una ave blanca donde estaba ya instalado el rubio de coleta.

- Y como siempre, un artista tiene que hacer una gran salida...- Deidara sonrió maliciosamente y dejó caer miles de arañas en el perímetro donde estaban agrupados los Ninjas- ¡Katsu!- Sasuke vio como en un efecto dominó ocurrían explosiones, una seguida de otra, acercándose más adonde él se encontraba. Dirigió una última mirada al ave, y vio a Hinata llorar desconsoladamente en el pecho de aquel pelirrojo "Hinata..." De ahí, todo se volvió oscuro para él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**o-o! Pues... ó-o... Ah! Me da pena Sasuke! Dx No sé como lo puedo maltratar tanto ;..;! Ahí veré como lo hago feliz -.- , porque ahorita no se me ocurra NADA! Xx Haaaaaa -...- , bueno, ahí esta el cuarto capítulo n,n , espero les haya agradado T..T , seh, un poquito de Lime no le hace mal a nadie cierto? xDU! Como vieron, Sasori no sintió deseo por Hinata, ya que él no siente con su cuerpo, pero aún así algo dentro de él sí que lo sintió xDU! Habrá Lemon , lo prometo!x3 Bueno Dx... para ser honesta no he visto Naruto SHippuden, sólo los capítulos de Sasori xDU! Por eso, aviso que este fic está ambientado antes de la pela de Sakura y Chiyo con Sasori, pero ahora con la aparición de Hinata las cosas serán diferentes o,o! Bueno, y como en la serie muere Gaara ( NO!! GAARITA-CHAN!!) y por eso se conoce a Sasori... pues acá también aparecerá aquel Kazekage que está como quiere! +-+! Bueno... confieso que amo el Fandom, así que aparte de Itachi, Sasuke y Sasori... supongo que en la lista de conquistas de Hinata no le iría mal un Kazekage cierto? n.nU Así que a los que votaron por el GaaHina... ya tendrán su premio xDU! **

**Creo que eso seria todo o,o , nuevamente, gracias por todos los reviews!! nOn!! Y espero más! A.A! JA ne! X3 **

**P.D: Vean Code Geass, si no la ven les aseguro se perderán la mitad de su vida xD! Está la raja! xDDDD ( O sea, está MUY buena xDDD)**


	6. Festival

**- No quiero aburriros con una presentación innecesaria, solo una disculpa por la demora T..T! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus demás personajes no me pertenecen, son de Kishimoto-sensei... que espero haga un final decente x,x!**

**Capítulo 6**

- El Hospital de Konoha, después de tres días desde el anuncio del nuevo integrante de los Akatsuki, había podido retomar su control normal y Tsunade se encontraba en su oficina con un humor de perros. Sus mejores Shinobis tuvieron que permanecer en camilla y una gran cantidad de misiones suspenderse por aquello. Suspiró largamente, ya harta de recordar aquel día.

Después de la ruidosa despedida de aquel loco de las bombas, todo el Souke de los Hyuuga habían realizado aquella técnica de la Defensa Absoluta para proteger a los habitantes y Shinobis de la Hoja, realmente les debían un gran favor. Atendieron a los gravemente heridos con urgencia, y se dieron cuenta que a pesar de las palabras de Hinata, el Uchiha y aquel Pelirrojo habían hecho de las suyas. Uno que otro Ninja estaba en un ataque de pánico seguramente por el Mangekyou Sharingan, y otros juraban que habían sentido que alguien les inmovilizaba las extremidades-

-¡Shizune!- Se escucharon unos pasos apresurados del otro lado de la puerta para luego abrirse estrepitosamente, dejando ver a la joven pelinegra.

- ¿Si, Tsunade-sama?-

- Manda al Hyuuga y a lo que queda del equipo de Rastreo a una misión, necesito que traigan a Jiraiya-

- Enseguida- Ahora el único problema que debía resolver era Sasuke Uchiha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¿Un festival?- Hinata lo quedó mirando curiosa.

- ¡Vamos Hinata-chan! ¡Será divertido!-

- ¿Divertido?-

- Habrán juegos, concursos, fuegos artificiales... ¡Comida! ¡Vamos Hina-chan! ¡Habrá comida!- Tobi tomó sus manos en gesto suplicante.

- Tobi-sama, acá también hay comida...- Dijo aún desconcertada por la repentina invitación.

- Demo... Hina-chan, esta noche le toca cocinar a Deidara, y te lo digo, su comida sabe a mierda... - Dijo con pesadez. La joven miró detrás de este y vio una peligrosa sombra emerger. Trató de advertirle a Tobi de la nueva presencia. - ...De los que estamos acá es el que peor cocina, no exageraría si digo que el agua se le quema...- Hinata trató de detenerlo, pero Tobi seguía canturreando haciendo caso omiso a las exageradas señas de la Hyuuga. - ... Con la apariencia de nena que tiene pensábamos que se le daría bien el cocinar, pero después de pasar un día en el baño se le prohibió rotundamente la entrada a las cocinas...-

- To-Tobi-sama...-

- ¿Mmm?- Vio que Hinata apuntaba algo a su espalda. Se giró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sasori iba caminando algo pensativo por los pasillos de la guarida. Aquel día en Konoha Hinata se echó a llorar en su pecho para quedarse inmediatamente dormida. En todo el trayecto la llevó recostada en su regazo, esperando no despertarla, pero también atento a lo que le decía Deidara. Su compañero de Misiones proponía que fueran a algún lugar para que esta se despeje y se relaje, el Líder la rechazaría si andaba con algún desequilibrio emocional que la imposibilite en las misiones. Él no estaba dispuesto a que le quiten algo de su propiedad, por eso accedió de inmediato a la invitación de Tobi a un Festival que se celebraba a unos Kilómetros de la guarida. Ahora iba hacia la habitación de la joven a invitarla, no, ordenarle, a que asista al Festival con él y los otros dos idiotas.

- Hinata...- Se quedó parado en el umbral de la puerta. Si tuviera un cuerpo humano, seguramente ahora estaría con un tic nervioso en el ojo.

- ¡Hina-chan, te admiro tanto! ¡No puedo creer que haya alguien que pueda enseñarle a cocinar a Deidara-sempai!- Chillaba Tobi abrazando cariñosamente a la aludida.

- ¿Qué insinúas Tobi?- Decía Deidara con un tono amenazante sin despegarse de la Hyuuga. El enmascarado lo ignoró.

- ¡Te haré una estatua si logras que aprenda a untar su pan!- Sasori quería destrozarlos, parte por parte, importándole un pepino si no eran armables como sus marionetas ¡ Aquellos infelices estaban abrazando a SU muñeca!

- ¡ Si serás...!-

- ¡Amo!- Deidara paró en seco. Junto con su compañero se soltaron de inmediato de la joven con la mirada fija en el pelirrojo. Temblaron.

- ¡Sa-Sasori-sama!- ´

- Creo que las veces anteriores fui muy claro...- Abrió el primer botón de la capa-

- ¡De-demo...!- Se aflojó el segundo y tercer botón. Ambos se abrazaron totalmente aterrados.- ¡Gomen! ¡No lo volveremos a hacer!-

- Muy tarde...- Dejó caer por completo la capa. Los otros dos ya estaban rogando a todos los dioses de toda las religiones para que los auxilie.

- Amo, fue-fue mi culpa...- Hinata les dio una mirada rápida al rubio y el enmascarado. La miraron agradecidos-... Onegai... no les haga nada...- Sasori no se pudo resistir ante lo suplicante de su tono de voz.

- Bien, pero lárguense ahora- Ya estaban cruzando la puerta cuando Sasori habló nuevamente- Y pónganse las Yukatas, en una hora más partimos- Deidara y Tobi lo miraron asombrados, pensando que con lo enojado que estaba no iba a permitir que ellos vayan al Festival. Asintieron sin decir palabra y cerraron la puerta tras de si.

- A-Arigatou...- Sasori se giró para mirarla, esta le sonreía cálidamente. Otra vez, otra vez aquella ola cálida en su interior.

- ¿Por qué?- Se recargó en la pared con los brazos cruzados.

- Por la invitación y por perdonarlos...- Dijo sin tartamudeos, sorprendida de si misma. Sasori gruñó por lo bajo, al parecer aquellos payasos ya le habían mencionado el festival.

- No es nada- Respondió secamente. – Por cierto...- Hinata lo miró.-... tienes que cambiarte, ponte la Yukata celeste con las flores azules que te traje- Dijo apuntando al montón de ropa que yacía ordenadamente sobre un mueble.

- H-Hai...- Estaba a punto de pararse cuando el Ninja la detuvo. - ¿Qué pasa A-Amo?-

- Quiero que me ayudes en algo...- Se sentó a un lado de la cama, la joven lo imitó.- Mira Hinata, como puedes ver, soy una marioneta, y lo único que me queda de humano es esto- Apuntó a su Fuente de Chakra. La joven asintió sorprendida, si bien es cierto que Tobi ya le había dicho mucho antes sobre la verdadera forma de su amo, se sentía feliz de que ahora éste le haya confiado lo que según dijo Deidara, era uno de sus secretos para algunos de los de la Organización.

- ¿Es... su corazón?- Sasori notó un intenso brillo en los ojos opalinos de su muñeca.

- Hm – Tomó una delicada mano de la joven.

- ¿Amo?- De nuevo aquel rojo en sus mejillas que la caracterizaba.

- Quiero que me toques ahí- Sin esperar respuesta posicionó su mano en su Fuente de Chakra. – Hinata, acarícialo- Con el rostro como amapola, movió su mano en una dulce caricia que hizo a Sasori ahogar un suspiro. Era su única parte sensible, lo único que podría terminar con su existencia, la única parte donde sentía dolor pero también... placer.

- ¿Amo?- Había agachado un poco la cabeza y sus flequillos rojizos impedían que pudiera ver sus ojos.

- Sigue Hinata...- Sentía como su entrepierna se calentaba. Se sentía más que avergonzada, todo porque él soltó un suspiro ronco. – Hinata... vamos...- Asintió levemente y volvió a pasar la palma de su mano por el corazón de su amo- Ya entiendo por qué gemías así cuando te examiné...- Y como para demostrar la veracidad de sus palabras imitó la caricia de la Hyuuga sobre un pecho de ella.

- Amo...- Sasori la miró. Con lentitud empezó a retirar la ropa de ella hasta que sus suaves y grandes senos se vieron al descubierto. Hinata no hacía nada por detenerlo, estaba extasiada por las caricias. El joven fijó sus orbes casi miel en unos curiosos montículos rosados totalmente erectos. Con un dedo los rozó.- ¡Ahhh...!- Hinata entrecerró los ojos, acabarían como la vez anterior.

- Pensé que era un simple juguete Sasori, pero parece más tu esclava sexual- Hinata dejó atrás su semblante lujurioso y con un gritito se cubrió atrás de su Amo, quien se limitó a mirar inexpresivo al Uchiha.

- Estaba experimentando...- Liberó uno de sus hilos de Chakra para alcanzar su capa y se la dio a ella para que se cubra-... además, a ti no te debe interesar lo que hago y no hago con mis propiedades-

- Sólo apresúrate, Deidara y Tobi ya están armando jaleo en la sala, los están esperando – Y sin más se fue. Sasori se giró para enfocar su vista en Hinata.

- Vamos- La joven solo asintió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- ¡Wah! ¡Vamos allá, vamos allá!¡Sasori-sempai!-

- ¡No, no! ¡Danna, vamos por allá! ¡Quiero ir al tiro al blanco!-

- ¡Vamos por comida!-

-¡Juegos!-

-¡Comida!-

-¡Juegos!-

-¡Comida!-

-¡Juegos!-

-¡Comida!-

-¡Juegos!- Hinata veía la escena de sus compañeros con una divertida sonrisa mientras que Sasori, a su lado, los veía aburrido.

- Fue buena idea venir- Dijo Hinata. Sasori la miró de reojo.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer primero? ¿Comer o visitar los juegos?- Deidara y Tobi pararon su pelea al instante y fijaron su atención en la Ojiblanca. La joven sudó frío.

- Etto... – Hinata echó un vistazo rápido a las tiendas, buscando alguna solución que conforme a ambos.

- ¿Mmm?- Sasori la siguió con la mirada cuando esta se acercó a un hombre que andaba con un carro. Iba a ir tras ella cuando vio que ya volvía con cuatro algodones de azúcar.

- Deidara-sempai, Tobi-sempai- Les ofreció dos de los más grandes algodones.

- Hinata-chan...- Deidara lo recibió con la mirada aguada al igual que Tobi.

- ¡Arigatou!- Hinata solo les sonrió.

- A-Ahora podemos ir a ver los puestos con juegos- Ambos asintieron felices y se fueron degustando su algodón mientras caminaban por donde minutos antes Deidara apuntaba. Hinata y el pelirrojo los siguieron unos pasos más atrás.

- ¿Esto tiene azúcar?- Preguntó cuando Hinata le pasó uno.

- Están hechos de azúcar- Corrigió divertida. Sasori frunció el ceño y antes de que Hinata diera un mordisco se lo arrebató de las manos.

- No permitiré que te arruines- Respondió ante la cara confundida de su muñeca.

- De-demo, quiero comer, me gustan- Alegó un poco indignada.

- Iie, engordarás- Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero enseguida endureció su mirada.

- De-devuélvemelo- Sasori la miró un rato, era la primera vez que la veía tan enojada.

- Dije que no-

- Devuélvemelo-

- No Hinata, ahora...-

- ¡Devuélvemelo!- Gritó ya enfadada. El marionetista dio un paso atrás de la sorpresa con los orbes muy abiertos.

-¿Hinata?- La joven se sonrojó fuertemente, pero no cambió su semblante.

- Onegai- Sasori, resignado, se lo regresó.

- Hmpf, será la única vez- Advirtió antes de alcanzar a los otros dos. Hinata se posicionó nuevamente a su lado, ya más contenta degustando su golosina.

- ¡Tobi, no estorbes!-

- ¡Usted es el que se apega mucho!-

- ¡Joder, ya es la tercera red que se me rompe!- Deidara buscó entre los bolsillos de su yukata unas monedas. Sacó tres, se las paso al vendedor y casi arrebatándoselas recibió su red. – Ahora sí que agarro un maldito pez.

- ¡Wah, que lindos!- El dúo se giró para ver como los ojitos de Hinata brillaban al contemplar la pecera. Ambos tragaron fuerte.

"¡Debo ganarle uno a Hinata-chan!"- Miraron concentrados los peces que nadaban tranquilos.- "Concentración, concentración, concentración..."-

-¡Tenemos un ganador!-

-¿¡EH?!- A su lado, Sasori estaba frente a Hinata dejándole una pequeña bolsa de agua con el pez en sus manos.

- Ikisou- Hinata sonrojada lo siguió. Deidara y Tobi aún no se movían de la pecera.

- ¿Qué fue eso?-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Sakura negó con la cabeza. Tsunade arrugó el ceño.

- Sus signos vitales y su red de chakra se encuentran bien demo...- Miró al pelinegro tendido en la camilla- .. es como si no quisiera despertar, ya lleva dos días así.-

- ¿De qué quiere escapar?- Murmuró la Gondaime con una mano en la frente, algo hastiada de la situación.

- Tal vez...- Naruto tragó fuerte-... tal vez de lo que pasó con Hinata-chan.- La pelirrosa bajó la mirada y la Hokage lo enfocó en el rubio algo confundida.

-¿Hinata?- Escrutó las expresiones tristes de su alumna y el pupilo de Jiraiya- Ustedes dos ¿Qué saben de la relación entre Sasuke Uchiha y Hinata Hyuuga?- Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- Danna ¿Sigue enojado?- Sasori lo ignoró- ¡Vamos! Hinata-chan no hizo nada malo.- Trató de apurar un poco el paso, pero el rubio lo siguió a su ritmo- Sólo le regaló el pez que usted le ganó a un niño que no podía – El marionetista gruñó, pero eso no detuvo a Deidara, la escena que se le presentó hace un momento no lo olvidaría nunca.

**-FLASH BACK-**

- ¡Waaahhh! ¡Se me volvió a romper!- Sasori bufó fastidiado, odiaba cuando los críos como ese se ponían a chillar tan ruidosamente. Él nunca lloró de forma tan escandalosa, ni siquiera cuando era un bebé, su abuela siempre le decía lo tranquil que era cuando pequeño, nunca hizo alguna rabieta o escándalo de aquella índole, en general era bastante pasivo y paciente. - ¡Mamá! ¡Cómprame otro! ¡Quiero un pez!- Increíble, a pesar de todo el bullicio que había, los escándalos de ese niño se hacían notar por sobre todo. Quería irse rápido de allí.- ¡SE ME VOLVIO A ROMPER! ¡¡WAHHHH!! - ¡Argh! ¡Si hasta parecía que se le desgarraba la garganta! Tenía que salir de ahí AHORA.

- Hina- ... – Quedó mirando un rato el espacio ahora vacío a su lado: Hinata había desaparecido.

- ¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!- Al parecer ese niño no sabía hablar, solo gritar, pero eso no importaba ahora ¿Y su muñeca?.

- Tobi fue con Hinata-chan a calmar el niño- Le respondió Deidara leyéndole la mente.

- Hmpf- ¿Calmar? ¿Cómo lo calmaría? Si ése niño al parecer por lo único que armó tal espectáculo fue por un tonto pez... ¿Un pez? Sasori se volteó para ver como la joven ojiblanca le sonreía cariñosamente al niño mientras este miraba como embelesado al pequeño pecesito que él momentos antes le había regalado.

-¿Danna?- El renegado de la Aldea de la Roca miró a su maestro alejarse en sentido contrario al de la chica. Se veía mosqueado.

- Deidara-sama ¿Y el Amo?- Deidara no hizo mas que levantar los hombros,

- Iré a ver qué pasa- Hinata creyó prudente esta vez dejarle el asunto al compañero de misiones del Amo.

**-FIN FLASH BACK-**

**- **Puede hacerle regalos mejores, no tiene porque tener celos de un niño-

**- **NADIE puede tocar a mi muñeca Deidara, NADIE- Recalcó enfadado deteniendo su pequeña carrera.

- Pero sólo era un niño...- Trató de defender a su amiga algo asustado.

- ¡Un humano! ¡Un ser vivo, un organismo! ¡Lo que sea! ¡Hinata es mía!- Interrumpió con los puños apretados de la rabia. Estaba cabreado, jodidamente cabreado.

- Danna, pero si trata de aislarla del resto... se enfadará y acabará odiándole- Sasori relajó un poco su semblante recordando lo que había pasado cuando trató de negarle su algodón de azúcar.

- Hmpf- Deidara iba a decir algo, pero sintió como Hinata y Tobi ya los habían alcanzado.

- ¡Sasori-sama!¡Deidara-sama! ¡Nos han dicho que en unos minutos más empezarán los Fuegos Artificiales!- Sasori cubrió los oídos de Hinata, quien lo miró sin entender.

- ¿¡FUEGOS ARTIFICIALES?! ¿¡PUES QUÉ ESPERAMOS?! ¡¡VAMOS, ALLÁ HAY BUENOS LUGARES!!- Y sin más corrió hacia unos metros más allá con Tobi a rastras. Hinata lo miró desaparecer tras una colina con una gota en la nuca.

- Hmpf, le hace competencia al niño- Sintió como suavemente su Amo deslizaba sus manos hacia sus mejillas, acariciándolas.

- ¿A-Amo?- Sasori la miró fijamente para luego besarla. Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero luego cerró sus ojos y le correspondió en una caricia dulce.

-Hinata...- Sintió como le tomaba su mano y la dirigía a su pecho. Se sobresaltó un poco, pero luego entendió. Con delicadeza acarició por sobre la yukata el corazón de Sasori. Sintió un temblor por su parte.- ¿Te gustan los Fuegos Artificiales?- Le murmuró él alejando un poco sus rostros. Hinata susurró un "Hai" sonrojada.- Ya van a comenzar, vamos con los otros.- Sin esperar respuesta la cargó en sus brazos y saltando entre los pocos árboles que habían fue a alcanzar a los otros.

-¿¡Dónde estaban?! ¡¡Ya casi va a comenzar!!- Hinata se disculpó por ambos- Bueno, han llegado a tiempo- Deidara se acomodó mejor en el pasto y miró ansioso el cielo. Tobi, por otro lado, estaba a su lado aún inconsciente-

- ¿Deidara-sama? ¿Por qué Tobi-sama...?-

- Creo que cuando lo traje se pasó a golpear en una roca o algo- Explicó sin dar importancia. Hinata no se extrañó si lo llevaba arrastrando por el suelo de aquella manera.

- Hay que despertarlo, se p-perderá los...-

- No te preocupes, Tobi se despierta con los sonidos fuertes, cuando empiecen los fuegos recobrará la conciencia, ahora ven- Obediente, la joven se sentó al lado del pelirrojo, unos pasos detrás de Deidara.

No había nadie más que ellos en aquella área, sólo los acompañaban unos cuantos arbustos y un bosque que se veía a lo lejos, pero de ahí, nada más. El Festival lo habían dejado muy atrás, apenas y se escuchaba la música y el gentío, de ahí, había un completo silencio. Nadie decía nada, estaban cada uno concentrados en sus cosas, por eso cuando empezaron los Fuegos Artificiales, Hinata y Deidara se sobresaltaron un poco, para luego sonreír contentos.

- ¡Por fin! – Deidara miraba embobado las explosiones coloridas en el cielo, unas grandes, otras pequeñas, otras mas ruidosas que otras... ¡Era el Paraíso! Por su parte, Hinata quizás no estaba tan maravillada como Deidara, pero sin duda disfrutaba del evento, ya que sus ojos de Luna reflejaban un brillo sin igual, y su cara estaba sonrosada de la emoción. Sasori no perdió detalle de ella, su vista y atención estaban en la joven, le importaba nada los Fuegos, ya que lo único que encontraba digno de admirar ahora era ella, con su carita reflejada de emoción. Si tenía que mimarla para ver día a día esa carita, pues lo haría.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Itachi-san ¿Le toca hacer guardia?- Itachi no respondió. Kisame se limitó a sentarse a su lado, mirando el profundo y casi tenebroso bosque que se les presentaba delante.

- Kisame ¿Hace cuánto se fueron?- El Ninja Tiburón sonrió pícaramente.

- ¿Está preocupado por la chica?- Itachi le dirigió una mirada que amenazaba una muerte a sangre fría. Kisame esfumó su sonrisa. – Hace unas cinco horas-

- Ya se han tardado...- Guardaron silencio, se escuchaba el ulular de los búhos y el sonar de las hojas cuando las golpeaba una leve ráfaga de viento.

- ¡Itachi-chan!- El Uchiha se tensó al instante.

- ¿Esa fue Hinata-chan?- Preguntó entre sorprendido y divertido su compañero al ver la expresión de Itachi.

- ¡Itachi-chan!- Se escuchó de nuevo, y ahora ambos podían afirmar sin dudas que aquella dulce voz era de la portadora del Byakugan.

- Están cerca- Fue lo único que dijo el ex – Shinobi de Konoha. Los dos se levantaron esperando recibirlos. Y así, de entre los arbustos, apareció... ¿Una comadreja?

- ¿Pero qué...?- Antes de completar la pregunta, la razón del desvelo de Itachi apareció detrás del animal.

- ¡Itachi-chan!- Para sorpresa del Uchiha y Kisame, la ex – Hyuuga abrazó cariñosamente a la comadreja. - ¡D-Disculpa a Deidara-sama!- El animalito la quedó mirando fijamente- Prometió n-no volver a asustarte- Agregó con una sonrisa. En respuesta este le lamió la mejilla y se acomodó en sus brazos.

- ¿Hinata?- La joven dio un saltito asustada.

- ¡K-Kisame-sama!¡I-itachi-sama!-

- Eh, Hinata-chan ¿Y eso?-

-¡Es la Mascota de la Organización!- Respondió Deidara quien en un salto se posicionó al lado de Hinata.

- ¿La mascota?- Repitió Kisame ahogándose una carcajada.

- ¡Si¡¿A que no se parece a alguien?- Itachi casi penetraba al animal con su Sharingan, pero este no se echaba para atrás, le devolvía de igual forma la mirada.

- No me digas que se llama...- Deidara le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice a Kisame.

- Lo ha elegido Hinata-chan- La joven se sonrojó avergonzada.

- I-Itachi-sama, g-gomen demo...- Hinata abrazó al animalito como buscando fuerzas, quien se acurrucó entre sus suaves pechos. Itachi no sabía qué decir ante esto.- S-Se parecía a usted...- Murmuró desviando su vista al suelo. Silencio.

- JAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ- Deidara, Kisame y Tobi ( N/A: De dónde salió? xDU!) se revolcaban en el suelo agarrándose sus panzas a mas no poder. Hinata deseó ser un avestruz y hundir su cabeza en el suelo.

- Hinata, se ha quedado dormido, ve a dejarlo a la habitación- Le dijo Sasori apareciendo sorpresivamente a su lado. Hinata asintió indecisa, y con una última disculpa a Itachi entró a la guarida.

- Kisame...- El de piel azul levantó la mirada para parar de reír abruptamente. Estaba casi seguro que Itachi no duraría en usar su Amateratsu con él. – No sé de qué te ríes, te han arrebatado el puesto de "Mascota de la Organización"-Dijo fríamente para luego desaparecer por la puerta.

- JAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJA- Ahora Deidara y Tobi apuntaban descaradamente a Kisame, arrinconado en una parte del bosque.

Sasori no aguantó tanto escándalo y se fue a la guarida. Itachi lo estaba esperando.

- ¿Le permitiste tener una mascota?- Sasori lo miró un rato.

- Eso parece-

- No creo que hayas sabido sus gustos, seguro se le iluminó el rostro o algo cuando lo vio- Sasori frunció las cejas: había acertado.

- Eso no te importa Uchiha- Pasó a un lado de este.

- La llevaste a un festival, le permitiste ser miembro de los Akatsuki cuando ella te lo pidió y ahora le dejas que tenga una mascota- Antes de que doble una esquina, escuchó algo que lo detuvo.- Me pregunto quién es el amo de quién.-

--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero la hayan disfrutado x3! Y bueno, hay mascota en la organización xD! En el siguiente capìtulo se sabrás mas sobre el estado de Sasuke y su pasado con Hinata x3! Ya nos iremos acercando a la búsqueda del Shukaku, y asi, el encuentro entre Gaara y Hinata, lo que me pidieron algunas lectoras n..n! **

**Eso, me despido! Ba Bay! **


	7. Especial SasuHina

**Lo siento, estoy algo llorona, no pondré mucho T.T!. Un saludo y agradecimiento a todas aquellas que siguen este fic, se les quiere mucho! nOn!**

**Este capítulo traté de hacerlo triste, aunque eso del drama no se me da muy bien, creo que manejo mas el humor xD!**

**Pero una cancion siempre ayuda a sentirla mas n,n, asi que si quieren coloquen alguna canción medianamente triste xD! Cuando la escribí, coloque esta...no es triste.... pero no sé, me inspiro xD! ( Coloquen la pagina inicial de youtube y peguen esto al lado de la URL xDU! Es que no acepta con el "www Dx)"  
**

**/watch?v=d16K-KX445k  
**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenece.... eso xD**

**- Capítulo 7-**

- Naruto, desde su asiento, miraba acongojado a su amigo en la camilla. Ya era de noche, no hacía frío, pero estar tanto tiempo sin moverse le hacía dar pequeños y breves temblores que ignoraba completamente. Estaba preocupado.

"_No quiere despertar, eso está claro, y concuerdo con ustedes... es por Hinata"_

Esas habían sido las palabras de la Gondaime después de que le contaran lo relatado por Sasuke. Miró el rostro apacible del pelinegro.

"_Ni siquiera me dan ánimos de sacarlo de su sueño, se ve demasiado tranquilo"_

Y ahora que prestaba real atención a los rasgos de su rostro, podía decir incluso que se le veía feliz. Sonrió un poco mas calmado, al menos, Sasuke no lo estaba pasando del todo mal.

- Pero...- se levantó del asiento y sintió sus músculos adoloridos por estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición-... eres un cobarde temme... huyendo así de la realidad.- Estiró sus brazos y con una última mirada hacia su amigo, se dispuso a dar por terminada su visita. Pero justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, escuchó un susurro.

- Hinata...- Abrió en demasía los ojos, totalmente sorprendido, para después girarse muy lentamente y enfocar su vista azulada en la camilla, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, Sasuke no mostraba signos de haberse movido.

-¿Sa-Sasuke..?- Con lentitud se acercó nuevamente a él y lo escudriñó con la mirada. La imagen que presenciaba ahí... no se la esperaba.

- Hi-Hinata...- Sollozaba entre sueños, mientras lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas y terminaban en su mandíbula tensa, reprimiendo quizás un quejido. De repente dejó escapar un gemido tan angustiante que a Naruto le rompió el corazón. - ¡¡HINATA!!-

El desgarrador grito recorrió los pasillos del hospital, llegando a oídos de Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura e Ino, quienes estaban en turno aquella noche. Con una rapidez impresionante invadieron la habitación del Uchiha, encontrando a Naruto sentado en el suelo con sus ojos puestos en la camilla, como si estuviera viendo un ser sobrenatural.

- ¿¡Qué ha pasado?!- Pero sólo recibió como respuesta los sollozos y jadeos cada vez mas fuertes de Sasuke.

- ¡Tsunade-sama, sus latidos están muy acelerados!- Dijo alarmante Shizune con una mano fuertemente puesta sobre el pecho del joven. - ¡Si no lo despertamos podría tener un ataque!- Naruto y Sakura sintieron un balde de agua helada caerles en la cabeza.

- ¡Sakura, Naruto, denle su chakra a Ino!- Ambos se acercaron desesperados a la rubia, quien tenia ambas manos puesta en los costados de la cabeza de Sasuke. - ¡Ino!-

- ¡Hai!- Ino cerró sus ojos y apretó fuertemente la cabeza del pelinegro. Este gruñó como una animal y empezó a tratar de safarse, pero Shizune y Tsunade lo tenían amarrados con chakra a la cama.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡HINATA!!!!!!- Les dolía ver a Sasuke de esa manera, pero tenían que despertarlo, por mucho que sufriera. - ¡¡HINATA!!- Sin darse cuenta, había liberado uno de sus pies y con una fuerza descomunal mandó a volar a Sakura por la ventana.

- ¡¡Sakura-chan!!-

- ¡¡No te sueltes de Ino Naruto!- Muy tarde.- ¡¡Naruto!!-

-¡Suélteme Obaa-s-...!- Las medi-ninjas vieron sorprendidas como Sasuke lo agarraba firmemente del brazo. - ¡¡Argh!!- El rubio se tomó la cabeza con la mano libre y empezó a moverla frenéticamente.

-¡¿Naruto?!- Tenía la vista perdida y abría la boca de a ratos, como queriendo gritar pero sin poder. Empezó a sudar y a lagrimear.- Oh no...

- Está recibiendo lo que tuvo que haber visto Ino-san...- Susurró Shizune preocupada.

- No está acostumbrado a recibir recuerdos ajenos tan de golpe como en mi familia, y creo que estos son muy potentes- Agregó la rubia viendo como Naruto lloraba con una intensidad parecida a la de Sasuke- Sentirá el mismo dolor de Sasuke-kun-

- Espero que aguante- Mientras, en la mente de Naruto, la infancia de Sasuke invadía su cabeza tan rápidamente que parecieran recuerdos propios. No podía creer cuanto había sufrido....

_Aburrido, estaba jodidamente aburrido en aquella reunión de clanes. No sabía como hacía su hermano para escaquearse en estas situaciones, pero él, con sólo 6 años, no podía aún formular alguna excusa creíble, es decir ¿Qué otra cosa puede hacer un niño de 6 años mas que estar en casa o entrenar? Bufó molesto, viendo como su padre conversaba animadamente con, el que parecía, el cabecilla del Clan Hyuuga. _

_- Hijo, tu padre creo que demorará mas de lo previsto- Miró esperanzado a su madre, esperando el "Puedes irte a casa" que tanto anhelaba- Pero el señor Hiashi me ha comentado que tiene una niña que será tu compañera en la Academia el próximo mes- Su sonrisa iba decayendo en los labios del infante- ¿Por qué no vas a jugar con ella?- Terminó con una sonrisa cálida. Sasuke la miró un breve momento, como pidiéndole en silencio que si se podía ir ya a su casa. – Hijo, si te vas tu padre se enfadará -_

_- Pero mamá, las niñas se me lanzan encima, no quiero- _

_- Dale una oportunidad hijo, me han dicho que es muy linda, además, sera solo mientras tu padre termine de conversar- _

_- Está bien madre- Dijo a regañadientes. Se levantó y con un seco "Permiso" dirigido a los del otro clan se retiró para buscar a la dichosa niña._

_- Está en el patio de entrenamiento- Escuchó a su madre decir. Apresuró un poco mas el paso, mas tranquilo ya que pensaba la chica podría entrenar con él y si no, solo. _

_Descorrió la puerta que dirigía a donde la niña Hyuuga. _

_- ¿Eres tú la hija de... de... de....?- Sasuke se avergonzó un poco, no recordaba el nombre del Jefe del Clan._

_- Soy Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, mi papá es el ca-cabeza del Clan – Interrumpió insegura y tímida la niña de aspecto frágil. Sasuke la quedó mirando. Parecía demasiado delicada como para convertirse en la Líder de algún Clan y más para Ninja. _

_- Soy Sasuke Uchiha- Dijo a secas. Se acercó al centro del patio de entrenamiento, donde estaba la niña sentada, importándole poco si así ensuciaba su azul kimono con la tierra._

_- ¿Mi-Mi padre te mandó?- Sasuke se sentó frente a ella._

_- No, fue mi madre- Hinata bajó la mirada- ¿Por qué?-_

_- Es que... los niños no quieren acercarse a mí por tener los ojos blancos.- Sasuke frunció el ceño.- P-Por eso mi papá siempre los obliga a j-jugar conmigo...-_

_- Mírame- _

_- ¿Eh?- Mas por inercia que por que se lo haya ordenado, Hinata levantó la mirada. Sasuke sonrió._

_- Esos niños son unos tontos- _

_-¿P-Por qué?-_

_- Tus ojos son muy bonitos- Hinata se sonrojó- Son grandes y brillantes, como la luna-_

_- ¿La L-luna?- _

_- Si- Sasuke se fijó en que la niña lo miraba sin entender- ¿Qué pasa?- Posó su mirada en las pequeñas manitos de su compañera, que jugaban nerviosas._

_- E-Es que....- Se sonrojó mas-... y-yo no he visto la luna...- _

_- ¿Qué?- El pelinegro no cabía en su impresión. _

_- Siempre m-me mandan a acostar t-temprano...- Respondió en un murmullo._

_-Sí que son estrictos...- LA niña solo asintió.- Hmmmm....- Hinata miró curiosa como su visitante cerraba sus ojos y se cruzaba de brazos en actitud pensativa. - ¿Y has visto la noche?-_

_- U-Una vez, mi papá tuvo visitas que se quedaron hasta tarde, y c-como heredera me obligaron a permanecer despierta- _

_- Son estrictos....- Hinata volvió a asentir.- Espera- Se levantó y muy rápido se sacudió el pantalón para sacar el polvo. – Voy a ver si nos podemos quedar mas tarde- Dijo ante la cara interrogativa de la niña._

_- A-Ah, n-no es necesario- Dijo moviendo sus manitas frenéticamente en negación._

_- Sí lo es- Y sin esperar mas reclamos, se fue. Con cautela entró en la sala de reunión y buscó a su madre con la mirada, y para cuando dio con ella se acercó algo apresurado. _

_- ¿Qué pasa hijo? ¿Viste a la niña?-_

_- Sip-_

_- Es linda ¿no?- Sasuke se sonrojó muy levemente._

_- Hmpf, por lo menos no me saltó encima- _

_- ¿Hablaste con ella?-_

_- Si, me gustó conversar con ella, es muy tranquila- Su madre le sonrió._

_- ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?- Sasuke abrió su boca para decirle a su madre que si podrían quedarse un poco mas de rato, pero esta le interrumpió- ¿Quieres invitarla a dormir a casa?- _

_- ¿Ah?- Mikoto le acarició la cabeza._

_- Al parecer el jefe Hyuuga con tu padre planean quedarse toda la noche conversando, se han llevado bien- Sasuke la miró sin hallar su punto- Nosotros nos vamos a casa en breve, pero parece que no quieres separarte de ella-_

_- ¡Mamá!- Alegó con un rubor ya mas visible._

_- Sasuke, no tiene nada de malo ni vergonzoso que te guste una niña.- _

_- ¡Las niñas son molestas!- _

_- ¿Te molestó su presencia?- Sasuke cerró su boca inmediatamente, bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces...?-_

_- Iré a decirle...- Mikoto le dio un empujoncito cuando su hijo le dio la espalda para partir. Sasuke la miró con los mofletes inflados, pero esta solo le sonrió. Cuando llegó al patio de entrenamiento, vio que Hinata estaba en el mismo lugar y posición en que la había dejado. Se acercó._

_- ¿C-Cómo te fue...?- Sasuke se sentó a piernas cruzadas a su lado._

_- Bueno...- No sabía como decirle, en su corta vida no había invitado a nadie a nada._

_- Etto...- Otra vez aquel juego de deditos- N-no importa si no p-pudiste...- _

_- No es eso...- Interrumpió posando sus manos en las nerviosas de ellas para que las detenga- Hmmm... ¿Te gustaría venir a dormir a mi casa?- _

_- ¿ A-A tu casa?- _

_- Mi madre tuvo la idea- Hubo un pequeño silencio. El niño recordó que tenía sus manos entre las de la Hyuuga cuando sintió como ella tiritaba._

_- ¿T-Tu quieres que yo vaya?- No pudo encontrar esa mirada blanquecina, la tapaba aquel flequillo azulado. Lo pensó un rato._

_- No me molestas como las demás niñas, así que creo que si- Dijo levantando sus hombros._

_- A-Arigatou- Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en su infantil carita. Le devolvió el gesto._

_- De nada- _

_- Anou....- Trató de hacer aquella manía con las manos, pero Sasuke aún tenía las suyas encima._

_- ¿Por qué haces eso?- Preguntó curioso levantando las manitas de la niña para examinarlas, como buscando el problema._

_- No lo sé, lo ha-hago cuando estoy n-nerviosa...- _

_- Espero que lo sigas haciendo mas adelante- _

_- ¿Eh?- Sasuke sonrió arrogante._

_- Te ves tierna- Ensanchó su sonrisa cuando veía como la niña no tenía donde esconder su vergüenza.- ¿Qué dices de mi?- _

_- Etto... Sasuke e-es muy lindo...- _

_- Lo sé- Fue todo lo que dijo junto con una expresión de superioridad._

_- ¡Sasuke, hijo!-Los dos niños se giraron hacia la voz de la madre del pequeño.- ¡Ya nos vamos!- Sasuke se volvió hacia su ahora huésped y le sonrió._

_- ¡Vamos Hinata!- Se apresuraron en buscar la ropa de cambio de la niña para poder salir rápido de la mansión. Hiashi se despidió de su hija y Sasuke casi la arrastra hacia el exterior._

_- Hijo, no seas tan brusco- Regañó su madre desde un poco atrás de ambos._

_- Quiero llegar rápido- _

_- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Sasuke-chan con novia?- Hinata miro sorprendida como de la nada aparecía un niño mayor que ellos y con un lejano parecido a Sasuke._

_- ¡Argh, Aniki! ¡No me llames Sasuke-chan!- _

_- Oh, lo siento Otouto, no quería avergonzarte frente a tu novia- Itachi reía ante las caretas que ponía su hermanito, pero no pasó en alto algo que le llamó la atención: En ningún momento negó el que esa niña era su novia. Más tarde le preguntaría a su madre sobre eso._

_- ¿Ojos blancos?- Hinata se escondió detrás de Sasuke cuando veía como aquel otro chico se acercaba a ella.- No te servirá esconderte detrás de él, es un debilucho-_

_- ¡ANIKI!- _

_- Itachi, deja ya a tu hermano y a su novia-_

_- ¡MAMA!- Aprovechando el descuido de Sasuke, Itachi se acercó, como solo sabe hacerlo un ninja, a la niña que su hermano protegía._

_- ¿Hinata, cierto?- La niña dio un respingo ante la sorpresiva aparición._

_- H-Hai- _

_- Déjala Aniki, tu fea cara la asusta- Dijo Sasuke abrazando a su huésped. _

_- Feo será tu peinado, pelo de gallina- Sasuke se puso rojo de rabia, iba a contestarle algo pero una vocecita suave contestó por él._

_- ¡C-Comadreja!- Dijo la niña apuntando a Itachi. Hubo un silencio general. Itachi no tuvo ni ánimos para moverse de su posición, solo acumulaba su rabia al oír como su hermano y madre se reían descaradamente de él. Hinata se sonrojó avergonzada y se rectificó.- U-Una comadreja en su hombro...- Sasuke paró de reír para ver que efectivamente , en el hombro derecho de Itachi había una pequeña comadreja, que cuando se dieron cuenta de su presencia se escabulló. _

_- ¡Aniki, tu hermano gemelo huyó!- El Uchiha mayor le dio un sopetón. - ¡Auch, Aniki!- Se sobó su cabezita._

_- No creo que las niñas y chicas me hayan perseguido cuando pequeño por parecerme a una comadreja- _

_- Quizás le gustan los animales- Dijo divertido._

_- Y las que te siguen a ti parece que le agradan los culos de gallina-_

_- ¡Itachi, no digas esas palabras delante de los niños!- Itachi bufó._

_- Etto... ¿Qué es un culo?- Silencio._

_- Mira Hinata-chan....- Dio vuelta a su hermano y le bajó desvergonzadamente sus pantalones- Esto es un culo-_

_- ¡ANIKI!- Sasuke se subió a la velocidad de un rayo sus pantalones, totalmente rojo. Su madre por su parte solo reía divertida.- ¡Mamá! ¿No le vas a decir nada?-_

_- Itachi...- Apuntó al suelo-... Creo que tendrás que cargarla hasta la casa- Los dos Uchiha miraron como la pequeña y frágil niña se encontraba tirada en el suelo con la cara mas roja que el Sharingan._

_- Otouto, al parecer tu culo es mas bonito que tu cara- _

_- ¡Cuando aprenda el Katon te lo lanzaré a tu estúpida cola que tienes por pelo, a ver si se te quita lo marica!- _

_- ¡Itachi, qué palabras le enseñas a tu hermano!- Así estuvieron un rato peleando, pero cuando se dieron cuenta que la niña no despertaba, Itachi no tuvo otra opción que llevarla en brazos hasta su casa, adelantándose a su madre y hermano, que como esperaba, se molestó._

_- ¿Por qué Itachi tiene que llevarla?- Preguntó fastidiado cuando su hermano ya no se veía._

_- Hijo, tú no puedes cargarla aún- _

_- ¡Sí que puedo! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte!-_

_- ¿O estás preocupado por Hinata-chan?- Sasuke se calló de inmediato- Itachi puede quitarte a tu novia hijo-_

_-¡Hinata es un bebé a su lado!- Exclamó espantado por las ocurrencias de su madre._

_- Pero cuando crezca, eso no importará hijo- Sasuke miró el suelo pensativo- Por eso, tienes que cuidar de ella en todo momento, ayudarla cuando esté mal, porque o si no, alguien más puede aparecer y curar sus lágrimas- _

_- Mamá, soy un chico, esas son cosas de niñitas- _

_- Sólo espero que lo tengas en cuenta, cuando seas mas grande comprenderás- Esa noche, Sasuke convenció a su hermano para que lo ayude a mantener a Hinata despierta, ya que acostumbrada a su horario de irse a la cama, daba pequeños cabezazos cuando el cielo apenas y se estaba poniendo naranjo. _

_- ¡Vamos Hinata! ¡No te quedes dormida ya!- Le decía Sasuke zarandeándola muy levemente- ¡Tienes que ver la luna!-_

_- H-Hai, S-Sasu...- Con una gotita en la cabeza, el pelinegro contempló la cara durmiente de su compañera. _

_- Hinata, vamos, tienes que ver la Luna...- _

_- ¿Por qué no le das un beso?- Sasuke dio un saltito ante la idea de su hermano._

_- ¡No seas baka Aniki! ¡Sólo tengo 6 años!- Alegó con la cara roja._

_- Oh bueno, entonces se lo daré yo- Sasuke abrazó posesivamente a la niña._

_- Ni te atrevas- Itachi miró sorprendido como los ojos de su hermano se volvieron por un segundo de color rojo. – Ella será mi novia-_

_- Oh, sólo tienes 6 años y ya estás pensando en novias- Dijo sarcástico._

_- Pero ahora no lo seremos, aún somos niños- Sonrió engreído- La entrenaré para que sea la más fuerte Kunoichi, así podrá ir conmigo a las misiones y nunca nos separaremos, tendremos un hijo que tendrá el Sharingan y el Byakugan y se volverá el Hokage de la aldea y entonces...-_

_- Ya, ya, me voy, no quiero escuchar una historia rosa de la boca de un niño...- _

_- ¡No me llames marica!- Itachi se giró divertido._

_- No lo he hecho- Y se fue de la habitación._

_- Hmmm... algún día lo derrotaré con algún Jutsu que inventaré- Volvió su atención al rostro plácido de la niña Hyuuga. Tomó unos mechones de su cabello- Cuando seas grande, tienes que dejártelo largo, así como mi mamá- Sintió como la habitación se volvía mas oscura y por inercia miró la ventana atrás suyo- Ya es de noche...-_

_- S-Sasuke...- La niña abrió delicadamente sus ojitos._

_- ¡Hinata!- Pero ella no lo miraba a él, sino algo detrás de él.- ¿Mmm?-_

_- ¡Q-Que linda!- Con delicadeza se separó de su ahora amigo y se acercó a la ventana- ¡Es muy grande y bonita!-_

_- Como tus ojos- Hinata se sonrojó, pero dejó un poco de lado su vergüenza y le regaló la sonrisa mas radiante que alguien había visto en ella._

_- ¡Gracias Sasuke!- Y por pura espontaneidad, le dio un inocente beso en la mejilla._

_- D-De nada- Hinata volvió a sonreírle y devolvió su vista a la Luna. Sasuke la miró un rato más, jurando en su interior, que le sacaría mas sonrisas, dirigidas solo a él._

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_- ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Sasuke-kun!- Sasuke se mantuvo inmóvil entre los arbustos. - ¡Hinata!- Sasuke tembló y como pudo, asomó un ojo entre las ramas de la planta. Ahí estaba su Club de Fans alrededor de su Hinata. Estaba atento a lo que hicieran, porque si se les ocurría hacele algo, ya sentirían el poder del Katon._

_- Hmmm... al final tuve que aprenderlo solo, aunque Hinata me ayudó con su Byakugan- Susurró inaudible rememorando unas semanas antes. Cuando entraron a la academia, él fue el centro de atención entre el público femenino, aunque igual se ganó la admiración de algunos chicos al mostrar sus habilidades. Pero eso no le importaba, el único aliciente que le gustaba, era la sonrisa de Hinata unos asientos mas atrás del suyo. Si, habían decidido no mostrar su relación de amigos ante lugares públicos, ya que Itachi les había dicho lo que hacían las chicas de los Fan Club a las que se interponían en su camino. Por el bien de Hinata, era mejor mostrarse como unos totales desconocidos, aunque en las tardes y los feriados se juntaran en la casa de los Uchiha para jugar, entrenar o molestar a Itachi. Sasuke le enseñó a Hinata a aprenderse algunos sellos y también a ayudarle a que no se enrede con sus dedos. Unos días después, la niña pudo realizar el Byakugan, aunque al principio se mareba amucho al ver cosas de Kilómetros mas allá o más, cuando vio la red circulatoria de Chakra de Sasuke. Para suerte de ambos, Itachi decidió dedicar un poco de su tiempo para enseñarle a Hinata a controlar su Doujutsu. Luego, con el Byakugan dominado, Hinata le señalaba a Sasuke los errores leves que cometía al tratar de realizar el Katon, aunque a diferencia de ella, Sasuke pudo aprendérselos en unas horas. Ese día juntos fueron a buscar Fugaku para mostrarle las técnicas que habían aprendido. El cabecilla de los Uchiha no pudo menos que sorprenderse y felicitar a ambos por su desempeño. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho consigo mismo, y por supuesto, con Hinata._

_- ¿Seguro no lo has visto Hinata? Estamos seguras de que pasó por aquí- Sasuke miró a través de las ramas como la chica negaba nerviosa, y era verdad, no lo había visto. – Si lo ves nos avisas ¿Vale?- La niña asintió. Así las otras se fueron._

_- Son una molestia- Hinata dio un respingo asustada._

_- ¡Sasuke!-_

_- ¡Vamos a entrenar Hinata!- Desvaneció su sonrisa cuando vio a Hinata bajar la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa?-_

_- Anou... Sasuke, hoy no puedo, papá dijo que...- Sasuke frunció las cejas._

_- ¡Hinata, deberías de hacerle frente a tu padre! ¡Te trata mas como una sirvienta que a una hija!- Hinata lo miró angustiada, sin rebatirle sus palabras.- Vamos Hinata, inténtalo, yo te apoyaré- Terminó con una sonrisa._

_- A-Arigatou Sasuke- Otra vez aquella sonrisa, esa sonrisa que sólo mostraba ante él, porque lo sabía, solo ante él ella era feliz. _

_- Quiero un premio- Sin esperar respuesta, se acercó a la peliazul y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Cuando se separó pareciera que se podría freír un huevo en su cara- Te ves muy linda así de roja._

_- ¡Sasuke!- _

_- ¿Qué tiene? Ya te dije que serás mi novia cuando seas mas grande y linda, y yo mas fuerte y guapo- _

_- Yo no soy linda...- Susurró apenada._

_- Sí lo eres, cuando seas grande verás como muchos chicos babearán por ti, pero como serás mía no podrán ni tocarte.- Dijo seguro._

_- M-Me tengo que ir Sasuke..- Hizo una leve reverencia-. Gracias por todo-_

_- Mañana nos vemos- Y antes de que esta se girar, le dijo- Y recuerda enfrentarte a tu padre- Hinata asintió con una sonrisa y se fue. _

_**No sabía el poder que tuvieron esas palabras, no sabía las consecuencias que traería, no sabía lo estricto que podían ser las reglas de un clan... cuando lo supo, quiso matarse**._

_-¿Hi-Hinata?- No lo podía creer, no cabía en su inocente mente, la idea de que una persona pudiera siquiera lastimar a una criatura de aspecto tan frágil, pero eso le abría los ojos ante un mundo cruel que siempre estuvo ahí, pero como infante, no veía. _

_- Niño, tus clases deben estar por comenzar, mejor vete- Sasuke ignoró al sujeto encargado de la limpieza y siguió con la vista fija en el pequeño cuerpo de su amiga, tendida inerte en una camilla del Hospital de Konoha. –Hi-Hinata...- Sollozando se acercó a la niña, conectada a un respirador. Tomó su manita y se la acarició. No podía aguantar el llanto, aquella imagen destrozaba su corazón y su alma, y todo, todo era por su culpa- Hinata, lo siento...- Gimió-... yo-yo no sabía que tu padre pudiera...- Cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras mas lágrimas viajaban por sus mejillas- ... Lo siento tanto Hinata...- Lloró mas al ver como un parche en la cabeza de Hinata se empapaba de sangre-... ¡¡Hinata!!- _

_- Iie, padre... me duele....- No, no, no podia aguantar la angustia, su corazón se desgarraba. Hinata estaba reviviendo la golpiza que le dio su padre. Estaba llorando, y por su culpa, por su egoísta idea que le dio ayer._

_- ¡Hinata, despierta, me duele también!- La tomó de los hombros y trató de despertarla- ¡Onegai, Hinata!- _

_- Niño, ella está inconsciente, mejor vuelve mañana- Sasuke se separó de ella con la vista empapada. Con ternura dejó un último beso plantado en su mejilla y se fue a su casa, buscando el consuelo de su madre. _

_Cuando llegó a los Territorios Uchiha, los vio desolados y con un aire escalofriante. _

_**Ése día... es cuando empezaron sus pesadillas**._

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Iie!!!!!!!!!!!!!- Las mujeres tomaron a Naruto y trataron de tranquilizarlo. No había pasado ni un segundo desde que empezó a recibir los recuerdos de Sasuke cuando de un momento a otro se tiró al piso y trató de arrancarse los cabellos.-¡¡Hinata!!¡¡Madre!! ¡¡Padre!!- Empezó a llorar frenéticamente, lanzaba jadeos irregulares y gemidos desgarradores.- ¡No quiero olvidarla! ¡No la borres! ¡ANIKI! ¡NO QUIERO OLVIDAR A HINATA! ¡¡LA GOLPEAA!! ¡¡TENGO QUE CUIDARLA!! ¡¡NO QUIERO QUE SUFRA!!-

Shizune e Ino empezaron a llorar con él.

- Tsunade-sama... hay que pararlo- Sentía una inmensa tristeza y dolor el ver a un chico en aquel estado.

- Iie, tiene que recibir todo lo que aqueja a Sasuke- Dijo segura la Gondaime.

- ¡Demo...!-

- ¡No intervengan, es una orden!-

- Ayuda.... ayuda... Hinata.... ayúdame....- Se balanceaba intranquilo en la camilla, con la vista vacía, perdida. Apenas y podía ahora pronunciar algo, se le confundía entre el llanto- Hinata.... ven... no quiero estar solo....-Naruto se agarró desesperado la cabeza- ¡Te necesito!-

_¿Por qué no venía? ¿Por qué cuando la miraba ella no lo hacía? ¿Por qué cuando le hacía sus señales secretas para encontrarse ella no acudía? ¿Por qué no iba a su casa ya a entrenar? ¿Por qué pareciera que ahora ni lo conociera? ¡La necesitaba! No quería estar solo de nuevo, no quería estar solo cuando se le presentaban aquellas horribles pesadillas, cuando Itachi mataba ante sus ojos, una y otra vez, a su clan, a su padre.... a su querida madre. Sus sesos a la vista, su cara desencajada por el dolor, las lágrimas secas, la sangre desparramada por la habitación, y la figura imponente y aterradora de su hermano... ¿¡Por qué ella no estaba con él?! Tenía miedo, no sabía el terror que sentía al estar solo, al no contar con nadie de confianza, se aislaba cada vez más, sonreía menos, gastaba menos bromas, no hablaba con absolutamente nadie... pero si se trataba de ella, la esperaría con los brazos abiertos, quería desahogarse, llorar en compañía de alguien... pero ella no venía. Se enfureció, la odió, no quería saber nada de ella, la ignoró como a todos por casi un mes... hasta que un día, por una lesión sufrida en su entrenamiento, la vio a ella, acostada a una camilla con algunas extremidades dislocadas y su carita ensangrentada. Se acercó para verla y sintió su corazón partirse, aquella imagen se le hacía conocida, creía haber visto a Hinata en un estado similar, pero le dolía la cabeza tratar de recordar. _

_-¿Hinata...?- Iba a rozarle la mejilla, pero escuchó como unas personas se acercaban. Por acto reflejo se escondió debajo de la camilla. Estos solo se limitaron a ver a la niña desde la entrada y conversaron sobre su estado y a chismosear la razón de la estancia de la chica. Sasuke abrió los ojos enormemente al escucharlos._

_**- **_Hinata... yo no sabía.... tu padre... yo quiero protegerte Hinata....- Naruto se abrazó a su mismo y empezó a temblar- ... Hinata.... Lo siento....-

_Cuando le dieron de alta, Sasuke la atajó camino a casa, y como esperaba, iba sola._

_- Hinata yo...- Apretó los puños impotente, le dolía ver la cara magullada de ella._

_- ¿Uchiha-san?- Abrió los ojos sorprendido. _

_- ¿Cómo...?-_

_- ¿Q-qué desea Uchiha-san?- Preguntó la niña con una muy leve sonrisa. Sasuke no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima._

_- ¿Hinata?- _

_- ¿Se siente mal?- Preocupada, tomó la mano temblorosa del pelinegro, pero este la apartó bruscamente._

_- Si quieres jugar, yo también- Hinata se asustó de la mirada fría y casi despiadada del niño Uchiha.- No me importa si tu padre te mata, allá tú- Y se dio la vuelta molesto._

- ¿¡Por qué no me recuerdas?! ¡¡Yo siempre quise estar a tu lado!! ¡¡Yo te hacía feliz!!¡¡Tú... tú me hacías feliz....- Ino y Shizune se abrazaban desconsoladas, de verdad... que presenciar aquello haría romper en llanto a cualquiera.

_Ignorar, ignorar, eso haría, ignoraría completamente a aquella desgraciada que tuvo por amiga y enamorada, la dejaría sola, como ella hizo con él. _

_-¡Naruto, deja de hacer payasadas!- Sasuke no se reía como los demás niños ante las tonteras que hacía Uzumaki, estaba muy ocupado pensando en la peliazul y maldecirla en silencio. Pero antes de echar su plan a funcionar, quiso dirigirle la última mirada de cariño a su compañera, pero cuando se giró sobre su asiento para mirarla... supo que no volvería a sonreír nunca más._

- ¿¡POR QUE NARUTO?! ¿¡ME OLVIDASTE POR ESE?! – Empezó a golpear como desquiciado las paredes y tuvieron que actuar rápido ante la aparición del chakra del Kyuubi... al parecer, los sentimientos del Uchiha eran demasiado fuertes incluso para alguien como Naruto.

- ¡Shizune, tranquilizantes, en mi armario!-

- ¡Hai!-

_Trabajó duro, se esforzó como nadie, pero siempre solo, el no era para trabajo en equipo, por mucho que le hayan asignado a Naruto y Sakura, no pensaba trabajar con ellos, solo si la situación lo ameritaba. Desgraciadamente, mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas se encariñaba con ellos, pero seguía sintiendo aquel vacío. Por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad de obtener poder, se largó de aquella aldea, no sin antes despedirse. Con sigilo, alumbrado por la Luna, se adentró en la mansión Hyuuga y como cada noche, la observó dormir desde un lado de su cama. No había podido cumplir del todo su promesa, no había podido olvidarse de ella, sólo en público pudo mantener aquella faceta, pero aquí, siendo ella ajena a su presencia, mostraba todo el mar de sentimientos que aún después de tantos años, seguían carcomiéndolo. Y ahora, a unos minutos de su partida de esta Aldea, se dio el lujo de darle un beso de total entrega y soltarle las palabras que no le dijo ni en sus más íntimos momentos._

**- **Te amo Hinata....- Y Naruto se derrumbó sonoramente en el suelo. Por ahora, las mujeres podían respirar tranquilas, la sesión había terminado y si todo era como esperaban, Sasuke debería despertar mañana.

- Pueden irse, por ahora solo se necesita un descanso.- Las demás no podían estar mas de acuerdo.-

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Aquí el ... SasuHina? xDU! Habrá mas, os prometo x3. **

**Eso es todo por ahora, espero lindos reviews *-*!**

**Ba bay!!! Gracias a todas por su apoyo!**


End file.
